


no limit

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sugar Baby, im going to try my best with smut later on okay, lapslock, non idol, theres like mentions of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: junhui is tired of being broke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this song called no limit by usher that inspired this it's basically probably gonna be a series idk

junhui didn't really know how it started. scratch that. he knew how it started but he didn't think it'd get this far.

it all just started as a lame way to get money because his job wasn't paying quick enough. junhui is a college student with bills and loans and needs he wants to pay off.

and his job just wasn't paying for them quickly enough to his liking. he didn't have the heart to ask his parents for help since he was an adult. he had to live without them right?

so when he had stumbled on a thread on twitter titled "how to get a sugar daddy" he was interested. junhui is not one to shy away from a challenge so he thought why not?

junhui followed the rules from the meet me app to the fake paypal and nudes from that twitter account with white girls. But he even found account with men because he wasn't trying to catfish with girls.

"are you really going to do it?" seungkwan asks as he watches junhui set up the accounts precisely.

"im of age and im broke." junhui replies blankly, "if you were of age i knew you'd do it."

"yeah but you wouldn't let me."

"damn straight." junhui says as he hits confirm on his fake kik profile.

seungkwan writes all of junhui's fake profiles and passwords in his notes. his job was to keep his fake story alive and going.

"has anybody messaged you?" seungkwan asks, "the boy you picked was cute."

"i know plus he was half naked. somebody will message me soon. right?" junhui says, "i didn't go through all this work to get no money."

the first message belonged from a 40 year old man from the US. he had no hair and junhui could assume he has kids.

**_mattwyatt: ni hao you cutie ;) how are you?_ **

"i'm already uncomfortable." seungkwan mummers, "the wink really set me off."

junhui nods in agreement, "but if i get money do you want half?"

"if you're offering it, hyung." seungkwan says bashfully, "just reply."

junhui chews the inside of his cheek before typing his reply.

**_kyesang96: im good ... just a lil lonely ):_ **

"you play the submissive role well." seungkwan teases as he pinches junhui flushed cheeks.

junhui shoves his roommate off of him. he needed money and if he had to submit to the sub act. he would because he had college books to buy.

junhui's phone buzzes loudly in his hand, "there's like 10 messages!!!"

"open them up!" seungkwan chants, "go!"

"the 40 year old says 'what a cutie AHH can i keep you company?' and the others are wow." junhui mummers as he scrolls the message board.

**_Park1967: can i spoil you, baby boy?_ **

**_yadongxxx: you're too cute for words i want to put my hands all over you._ **

**_55paypiggg: how much do you want? ill give you everything if you do something for me? ❤️❤️❤️❤️_ **

**_cupcakkkeee: do you need a sugar mommy? you're so precious baby boy i want to eat you up._ **

"oh my fucking god." seungkwan groans, "you're literally blushing."

"this shit is overwhelming leave me alone!" junhui sighs, "i don't know what to do."

"just reply! have you ever sexted with anybody?" seungkwan asks with a furrowed brow.

junhui nods, "but we usually work up to it ahhh."

"look at that dude! he's cute!" seungkwan yells as he points at the new notification on junhui's phone.

**_jeon_ww: hey what's up!_ **

junhui clicks on jeon_ww's profile and skims through the details. he was the heir of a CEO and a entertainment business on the side. jeon_ww also was a rapper and a college student.

"he says he can make your wildest dreams come true." seungkwan says, "talk to him. he seems the most easy going."

"plus he's an heir! god damn." junhui mummers as he types a quick reply.

seungkwan grins as he collects his stuff, "i need to go to class. keep me updated in the group about your sugar daddy adventures!"

junhui flips off seungkwan as he exits their shared dorm room. he had no classes today and this was kind of entertaining.

**_kyesang96 to jeon_ww: hello! you're the first one to actual ask me that_ **

that wasn't too lame was it? he was trying to get money and not have to build a relationship. junhui decided to reply to the paypig user to see if he could really get money.

**_kyesang96 to 55paypiggg: oh and what is that, baby?_ **

junhui groans loudly at his own reply. why was he so fucking not lame? why can't he do this without a flushed face.

**_55paypiggg: baby boy i want to see your body! let me see and ill get you any amount and make your dreams worth wild._ **

junhui eyes practically bulge out of his head, was he serious? junhui quickly scrolls through the album of fake nudes and finds the one that matches. it matches the icons skin color and body frame.

**_kyesang96 to 55paypiggg: here you go! is it okay if i ask for $50?_ **

_**55paypiggg: you only want 50? you're so gorgeous wow. do you mind if i bump that up to $100? $150? take everything from me!** _

junhui screams to himself, "is he serious!?"

junhui quickly exits the app and clicks the messages to see his friends group chat. seungkwan had already updated them on what he was doing.

**_junhui: QUICK SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS A PAYPIG._ **

**_lord and savior j: somebody who gets off on being humiliated and embarrassment and loves to give their money away. it's like BDSM._ **

**_junhui: UHHH HOWD YOU KNOW SO FAST JISOO HYUNG_**

**_soonyoungie: how did you know that so fast, hyung? i had google ready and everything :(_ **

**_my son seungkwannie: ^?_ **

**_lord and savior j: one of my cousins met a paypig he loves it_ **

**_junhui: I THINK I DID TOO? OKAY GOOD THANKS BYE I GUESS_ **

junhui switches quickly out of messanger and back to the sugar daddy app. he shares his fake info with the paypig user and he sees the notification.

  _'jjpaypig55 gave you $200 dollars in your paypal account.'_

oh my fucking god. was this real? oh my god. he sees the new notification that the money would transfer onto his card at midnight. it was real.

was he not going to broke anymore? was he able going to finally pay for his math book? could he finally eat a meal with his friends and not budget?

**_jeon_ww to kyesang96: yeah this app can be overwhelming one time somebody told me to bend them over and beat them till they bleed... Wasn't really my catch what's the worse thing you got?_ **

**_kyesang96 to jeon_ww: somebody just gave me $200 for a nude not as wild but still shocking_ **

**_jeon_ww to kyesang96: i like to work up to those types of conversations. let's work up to it, okay hyung? you're older than me so let's work at it nicely!_ **

junhui sighs softly what did he get himself into?


	2. everything is limitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui realizes he's always going to be unlucky

"i still can't believe you did this." jisoo says scrolling through junhui's profile with a smug look.

"i needed money!" junhui proclaims, "it's still embarrassing to talk about."

"it's a productive way to get money is it not? you finally got your break light fixed that's good is it not?" jisoo says sarcastically, "you're fine with it."

"it's just like i don't know how to tell my parents." junhui groans as he closes his textbook, "break is soon."

"here's an idea, smart ass. don't tell them?" minghao suggests, "why would they find out?"

"because i get messages everyday hao! shit don't be a dick because zhoumi hyung doesn't send you money anymore!" junhui snaps, "not everybody is an experienced sugar baby."

"you're such a dick." minghao mummers, "and it's because he's in the USA getting more money for his company!"

"is that why you're talking to baeko again?" jisoo asks curiously, "he's been really excited about it."

"wait what happened to lianghui?" junhui asks, "you weren't talking to zhoumi anymore but you started talking to lianghui again? and now baekho?"

"lianghui is on a business retreat with his father in japan and baekho is in singapore for his parents company. can a boy not have 3 wealthy men in his life?" minghao asks, "i like to live lavishly."

"you're a brat," jisoo laughs, "how do you even keep up with them?"

minghao shrugs before grabbing junhui's phone next, "so who's caught your eye?"

"nobody really? i talk to some people and send fake nudes for like $100." junhui explains, "i have only had the account for a few weeks now."

"that's a good process, my friend seungcheol he used to sell voice memo himself moaning and he sold it for $1,000 once." minghao explains, "it was to some foreigner but shit it was kinda hot."

"do you just have a community of people who have sugar daddies?" junhui asks, "where do you meet these people?"

"well with seungcheol hes always been a close hyung but the others are usually the babies to zhoumi's rich friends. it's a nice community that you're apart of now." minghao says with a grin, "but you don't use your actual face which might be hard."

"did you use your face when you had signed up first?" jisoo asks, "that's a little dangerous minghao."

minghao shakes his head, "you know how i used to work 24/7 at that big ass restaurant with the tinkly lights."

"yeah you used to give us free drinks," junhui says, "continue."

"well that's where i had met zhoumi last year he kept coming to the restaurant and having big parties. i didn't start using the app until i met him." minghao explains, "meeting zhoumi was accidental but i don't mind it he's a nice dude."

"you get money so of course he's nice." junhui states, "he's handsome and mature and rich."

"see! you're getting ahold of it!" minghao laughs, "my lessons are truly paying off."

junhui rolls his eyes as he lets minghao scroll throughout his profile for the app. his message notification kept flashing and he's gotten used to it at this point.

"you're popular read some messages minghao ah," jisoo says as he starts to actually attempt to study.

junhui holds his cheeks as he watches minghao clear his throat as loud as he could.

"dowhatdaddysays123 says you're so cute and so tiny i want to bend you in half and make you miney," minghao snorts, "we have a modern day shakespeare's here!"

"oh my goodness," jisoo chuckles with a small smile and junhui wanted to die.

"takemymoneyxx says how much for a video of you jacking off?" minghao reads aloud, "and xxxvxxx says he'd pay you good money for a skype call of you bouncing on a dildo?"

"okay shit shit quit reading these aloud people are staring!" jisoo whispers as he practically snatches junhui's phone.

it probably wasn't a good idea to be reading these texts in a library when it was silent. junhui sighs as he sees more texts each one getting more vulgar after the next. it's been a few weeks but he's still stressed and gets so embarrassed.

"you got the kinky dudes," minghao says, "the dudes on my old account deadass were all vanilla and all 'you're the most handsome in the world. does my baby need anything?' and it was sickening."

"would you rather have somebody asking for you to bounce on a dildo for money?" junhui questions, "really?"

"it keeps it interesting." minghao shrugs, "sometimes i need a laugh and these dudes give me some."

"you used to be so innocent..." jisoo mutters, "i never thought i would hear this. what happened?"

"becoming an adult and going to college really puts a dent onto your innocence, hyung." minghao pouts, "it really destroyed me."

junhui couldn't help but snicker at minghao's bluntness. he could always find the humor in something.

junhui takes occasional glances to see if the user name he's been waiting for all day to pop up. he grins to himself whenever it finally flashes on the top of his screen.

**_jeon_ww: hey did the deposit work? paypal is weird for me ):_ **

**_kyesang_69: yeah i got it!_ **

"who's that? why are you grinning like a school girl?" jisoo asks, "you haven't smiled like that since that one dude gave you $500 for a random dick pic."

"seriously? that's impressive." minghao mumbles, "i've never gotten that much."

"it's just some guy i've been speaking with a lot recently... he's different." junhui says as he licks his phone quickly.

"different how?" jisoo questions, "is he like hui and closer to our age?"

junhui nods, "he's the same age as me."

"shit really?" minghao says, "you never usually find successful people around your same age."

"does he live in korea?" jisoo says, "or the US? who is he?"

junhui couldn't describe much because he didn't know about wonwoo enough to talk a lot about him. he just knew how much money he made monthly and that he was hot.

"you don't know anything. do you?" jisoo questions as he slaps minghao's hand away from his note sheet.

"it's not exactly a dating app, hyung! it's just me trying to pay for my college tuition, i'm not terribly single just terribly broke." junhui explains, "there's a difference."

"makes sense." minghao mummers as he shuts his textbook.

the three of them decided to take a break and go out to eat. the talk of scamming money out of men were making them hungry.

"it's minghao's turn to treat!" jisoo states outside the library, "where should we go?"

"snack shack." junhui claims, "i want a burger and i'm starving."

minghao shrugs as he makes sure his wallet was in his pocket. they usually rotate who pays for their study dates to keep it far. it was usually minghao because he has 3 men budgeting his entire life but now junhui can contribute too.

the trio all pile into jisoo's honda and argue about the music to play but sooner or later they arrive to the restaurant. it was a chain restaurant from new york and very popular in korea: there was always a long line.

junhui leans against the silver railing as they wait impatiently. his phone buzzes quietly in his hand.

**_jeon_ww: how was school today? you probably don't get asked that a lot but i just want to... know how you are?_ **

junhui smiles at his phone before typing a quick reply.

**_kyesang_69: i'm good since you paid for my math book i'm able to study for my midterm! i'm thankful you were able to purchase it. how are you?_ **

junhui's first few requests from wonwoo were to buy his college textbooks. they're expensive and he dependent on his library and a photo album dedicated to pages he needed.

wonwoo was shocked and thought junhui was fucking with him when he said he needed textbooks. but he sent money through paypal and junhui would be lying if he didn't say he cried a bit.

"junhui, come on!" jisoo calls out

junhui looks up to see jisoo and minghao edging closer to the door and he didn't realize he was standing still. he joins them up at the top of the ramp and waits for another text.

**_jeon_ww: that's good! education is important and i'm fine. i'm out to eat with some friends at some burger place that's incredibly packed._ **

**_[image included]_ **

junhui clicks on the small image and he wasn't lying about it being packed. people were lined up from the cashiers and all the way outside. the tables were surrounded with people even standing to get space to eat.

but junhui recognizes something familiar with the color of the walls and the big glass windows. he sees a boy, tall and toned with the same jean jacket he's wearing now...

"oh fuck." junhui mummers, "shit."

"what?" minghao asks, "another weird dude?"

junhui scans over to see minghao and jisoo standing in the picture. in that moment, junhui realizes he'll always have the worse luck.

"wonwoo is here." junhui says with clinched teeth, "he's here."

minghao and jisoo's eyes widen in shock as they grab ahold of junhui's phone.

"oh fuck," they say in unison as he zoom in to their pixelated selves.

"but, look on the bright side. you're cat fishing so it isn't like he's going to exactly catch you." jisoo says as they step into shake shack.

"he has a point, no wonder he's a psychology major." minghao says as they edge closer to the cashiers.

"but it's still like a holy shit moment. i didn't think i'd ever see him in person." junhui sighs, "until like later if i admit to who i really am."

"you also need to realize you aren't ugly and you only cat fished for a safety measurement! it wasn't like you did it to be insecure." minghao states firmly, "you're very confident."

junhui nods in agreement before he goes back to the messaging app.

kyesang_69: is it good? i'm in the mood for burgers because studying is making me tired ):

junhui hits send as minghao orders for the three of them and jisoo suggests for them to get a table.

junhui keeps his eyes peeled open to look out for wonwoo. he shouldn't be nervous because wonwoo has no idea who he is but he knows who wonwoo is.

"is that him." jisoo whispers as he leads them to a booth facing the whole restaurant.

junhui sits against a wall as he sees a table of four dudes laughing together. they were all handsome and all wearing suits of some nature. they all looked like heirs and their watches had to cost all of junhui's tuition.

"ah! minghao?"

junhui almost snaps his neck to see minghao looking wide eyed at the table of boys.

"does he really fucking know everybody? who doesn't minghao know?" junhui groans as he grips his hair.

"oh! hyung!"

and in that moment, junhui wanted to die or maybe run out with his burgers. the hyung had black hair with an undercut and a lot of dangly earrings in one of his ears. he had nice skin and was fit and really handsome who was he?

junhui watches as minghao speaks with the strangers and hopes to god that he doesn't tryna introduce them. minghao waves as he goes to join jisoo and junhui with a smile.

"that was seungcheol hyung remember me speaking of him earlier? i had no idea him and wonwoo were friends... but now to think of it they all rap together. that was seungcheol hyung, mingyu, their friend hansol you know hansol, and wonwoo." minghao explains, "hansol is in your art history class and he's friends with seungkwan! you know him."

junhui slams his head hard on the wall and almost blurs his eyesight, "i'm going to die."

"no you're not, keep going on minghao." jisoo says with a mouthful of fries.

"hansol only said he's met you a few times before because you and seungkwan are roomates. seungcheol, mingyu and wonwoo have no idea who you are and i cut hansol off before he said your name or pointed at you." minghao says proudly, "you're welcome. don't say i've never done anything for you."

junhui flips minghao off before he starts to eat and he tries ignore wonwoo looking at him a few times. god, junhui wanted to scream and dig a hole through the wall.

but at least, he knew wonwoo wasn't a catfish and was as hot as he was online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minghao, the #1 sugar baby and has pals everywhere 
> 
> sorry for the 2 month space update i was busy and was having ugly writers block for this :(


	3. all the way up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a friendly reminder:  
> kyesang is junhui's screename so when i refer to kyesang it's junhui

wonwoo never thought one day he'd be a "sugar daddy." 

he didn't even know that being a sugar daddy was a full "job" according to mingyu and seungcheol. the two of them are what kind of persuaded wonwoo to help people.

seungcheol and his long term boyfriend jeonghan have been kind of in relationship for three years now. seungcheol never wanted to accept money from jeonghan but jeonghan wanted to give seungcheol a better life than he had before. 

so how couldn't seungcheol disagree? mingyu on the other hand, he just likes money and wonwoo can't blame him. 

their other friend, hansol who wasn't a sugar daddy since he's kind of in wonwoo's place with a successful family. he isn't close minded to helping his friends if they need it but he's sure he won't ever be in that position. 

wonwoo saw this whole sugar daddy thing just kind of helping people and giving compassion. wonwoo had always loved to volunteer and donate, it was kind of the same right?

"aw, his dick is cute." mingyu coos behind wonwoo's shoulder as he refreshes his messages, "it's pretty."

"shut the fuck up?" wonwoo states, "we're in public!"

"you shouldn't be on this app reading messages in public, wonwoo ah." seungcheol teases as he puts a dollop of paint on wonwoo's nose. 

hansol's mom, an artist was getting prepared for her exhibit tonight and she needed help moving her materials. somehow the four of them got wrapped into this and wonwoo's phone wouldn't stop going off. 

"it's just annoying it keeps going off." wonwoo sighs as he sets the buckets of paints down. 

"it's because you're handsome and wealthy," mingyu pipes up, "don't be mad because you got it all."

"has kyesang hyung spoke to you yet?" hansol asks from afar, "you said you haven't heard from him in awhile?"

"hansol doesn't even know who kyesang is and he calls him hyung, how cute." seungcheol coos as he pinches the younger's cheek. 

"it's polite! but you said he kind of fell off of planet?"

"it's only been like 3 days but it's weird? maybe he got caught up with school?" wonwoo suggests, "but also he didn't have time to study for his exams either because he lacked the books."

"he didn't even have books? that's sad." seungcheol sighs, "but can't blame him because books are really expensive." 

"you're right before i met joohyuk hyung i had to work everyday for the summer to get a budget for my books. It sucked ass." mingyu explains, "i refuse to have to do that ever again." 

"of course, you're a little brat." hansol sneers, "you know that."

"and joohyuk loves it." mingyu grins as he plops himself on the floor, "hyung loves whenever i get a little bratty." 

"that is too much," wonwoo says as he pretends to gag loudly, "keep that to yourself." 

"someday you'll be in our position, wonwoo ah!" seungcheol chuckles as he stretches after setting the paintings down. 

"well, i hope you're not honestly in mingyu's position. i hope it's more like seungcheol hyung and jeonghan hyung!" hansol teases as he quickly runs from mingyu. 

mingyu sprints after him without any hesitation and wonwoo couldn't help but laugh. 

he hears his phone jingle alongside him and can't help but quickly unlock and go into the app. he sees kyesang's icon and can't stop himself from grinning. 

kyesang96: hi wonwoo sorry for not being on so much :( i had a lot of family issues and had to stay at home for a bit :( 

wonwoo pout slightly if kyesang needed any help he was more willing to help him. 

jeon_ww: is everything okay? are you okay?

wonwoo knew that this was an app for individuals to get money from rich men or women. or a rich man or woman to find the "sugar baby of their dreams" as mingyu puts it. 

but something about kyesang and him giving wonwoo geniune conversations had him hooked. kyesang got shy at the idea of even trying to ask wonwoo for help and wonwoo thought it was too cute. 

he felt like they were friends and sometimes kyesang would try and offer sexual advantages. but, wonwoo wasn't sure if him or kyesang were ready for that but they were fine with where they were at. 

kyesang96: yeah! im okay thank you for asking! my mom had just gotten really sick and she's recovering now. i just had to help around the house with my family and what not!

wonwoo smiles at how cute the little heart emoji was and how cute kyesang just came off. kyesang told wonwoo that he was only older than him by a month but he just finds him precious. 

"god, you're really in love." seungcheol smirks, "you can't stop smiling."

"not in love? just interested, very interested." wonwoo explains, "it's only been like barely one month."

"do you ever think about wanting to meet him? jeonghan always can help you out with tryna hunt him down or something." seungcheol says with a small smile, "he'd love to help you also. you know jeonghan loves you just as me." 

wonwoo crinkles his nose in fake disgust because whenever seungcheol gets this deep and sappy wonwoo doesn't know how to react. 

"i am still just trying to learn a lot about him? we've recently just started getting into deeper talks and he rarely asks for money. he'll ask it occasionally and for school related reasons." wonwoo says, "he isn't very i guess money grabby? he knows how to budget too."

"what do you mean budget?" 

"he knows how to save and use money well. it's honestly impressive because there's this one guy who i spoke with and i gave him about $200? he spent it literally in an entire day." wonwoo sighs, "had to cut him off."

"damn, you got all the authority don't ya wonwoo?" seungcheol teases, "never knew you had it in you."

wonwoo rolls his eyes as he goes to aid hansol and mingyu who were currently wrestling on the floor of the gallery. 

wonwoo knew that if hansol's mom saw this she'd have a fit and it was her night and wonwoo didn't want her upset. 

kyesang96: how are you today though? i wanna know how you are... i missed talking to you a lot :(

wonwoo audibly coos and blushes at the reactions from his friends because he didn't mean to be that loud. 

jeon_ww: you're so god damn cute oh my god 

"just do me a favor and fuck him already," mingyu snorts on the floor, "you're so in love."

"can you maybe not speak like this in my moms gallery?!" hansol yells, "have morals!" 

"oh yeah like you have morals, mr.i sucked dick in the bathroom of a c-"

"SHUT UP!" hansol screams as he slaps mingyu hard on the thigh. 

wonwoo doesn't even try and help the two fighting and leaves it up to seungcheol to separate since he is the eldest. wonwoo just can't help but get over how cute kyesang is. 

kyesang96: ahhh don't say that you're making me all nervous ;-; 

jeon_ww: bet you're cute when you're nervous 

kyesang96: depends what about you? if i sweet talk you like you're doing to me... will you get nervous?

jeon_ww: depends what type of sweet talk?

wonwoo's palms were getting clammy and he didn't know what to do with himself. what type of sweet talk was kyesang talking about? was it actual sweet talk? was it sexting? or was wonwoo just overreacting?

kyesang96: id really do anything right now to be on my knees right in front of you like you don't even understand 

kyesang96: bet you have a big thick cock my mouth is just watering at the thought of it 

wonwoo physically wheezes at the messages that kyesang was sending because shit it was out of the ordinary. wonwoo quickly finds the bathroom and locks himself in a stall. 

kyesang96: you seem like the type to make me choke on your cock while sucking you off... 

kyesang96: pull my hair rough me up a bit 

kyesang96: id love to just scatter hickeys on that gorgeous jawline of yours...

wonwoo couldn't breathe he felt light and was physically losing every feeling in his body. 

kyesang96: ahh no did i scare you off? wonwoo ahh, im here for you and needy and you're leaving me alone? 

wonwoo didn't even realize he had his hand pushing softly on his growing erection. was he really about to jack off in a stall? how cliche can he get?

jeon_ww: not at all, baby... id do anything to have you here right now just watching as i fist my own cock... waiting prettily on your knees and watching in awe

wonwoo groans softly at his own words and continues to rock into his own hand. god this was going too slow for him and he felt like he was really going to die. 

and in that moment, he sees "kyesang96 is calling" in big white block letters. 

was this really going to happen?

wonwoo quickly taps the answer button and is greeted with a loud bashful moan. 

"a-ah, h-hi wonnwoo." kyesang whimpers softly, "how's it going?"

wonwoo wanted to laugh at how cute he had sounded but he also was choking on his own moans. 

"i was going to text you back but until i got two fingers deep it got harder t-to text."

"are you fucking serious? are you riding your own fingers right now?"

"maybe? what are you gonna do about it, mhm? punish me?"

"if i was there you wouldn't even be able to ride your own fingers right now. you wouldn't even be touching yourself." wonwoo says as he continues to rub himself, "trust me on that."

"your v-voice is ww-way deeper than i thought it'd be." kyesang stutters, "i-it's so hot."

"thank you baby, you sound hot just moaning like this for me." 

"have you touched yourself yet? p-please do it so i'm not alone." kyesang whines, "please."

wonwoo unbuckles his pants as he slides them down to his ankles and is standing with his now hard cock in his hands. 

"do you wanna know what i'd do to you if i was there? since you couldn't wait for my replies?"

"fuck yes," kyesang gasps and wonwoo can hear a bed moving. 

"i'd be between your legs kissing in your inner thighs and sucking pretty bruises. you're already showing me how whiney and impatient you can get.. i'd tease you so long till precum just kept leaking." wonwoo groans, "you'd probably be crying by the time i would be done." 

"f-fuck,"

"don't touch yourself, kyesang-ah. you're already cheating by fingering yourself, you dirty boy."

"d-don't do that," kyesang stammers, "please."

"do what?" wonwoo asks teasingly, "do you get embarrassed by little pet names?"

kyesang lets out a strangled moan as he continues to finger himself loudly and openly. 

"ah, that's really good to know baby. i like to have the upper hands in the situation," wonwoo groans as he bucks furiously in his hands. 

"tell me what to do, wonwoo ah.. my fingers aren't doing it for me."

wonwoo nibbles on his lip as he furrows his brow to try and think of something. he has never been in a situation like this and this was all new for him. 

"you're already wide open so i'd say get your pretty hole all slicked up and grab your dildo.. you seem like the type to have one." wonwoo says, "am i right, babe?"

kyesang lets out a high choked moan as wonwoo hears him fumbling around. shit was he right about the dildo? he was just fucking around and didn't think he was right. 

"i want you to ride me with all your might and how much your pretty thighs can take okay? i'll talk you the whole way through it." wonwoo says sternly, "okay baby?"

"m'okay." kyesang whines quietly and wonwoo really just wanted to coo.

wonwoo talks kyesang through lowering himself onto his cock and taking it in one go. he almost cums at the sound of kyesang fully getting seated. 

"ready?" wonwoo asks concerned even though it was his first time doing this the dildo sounded huge from kyesang's moans. 

kyesang's moans as he rides the dildo are high pitched and whiney. wonwoo keeps calling kyesang baby and how well he's riding his cock. wonwoo strokes as fast and as quick as kyesang fucks himself. 

"w-wo-wonwoo i-is it okay if i cum? please, you'll say i've been good right? a good boy? your good boy?" 

"f-fuck yeah i'm about to cum too, baby." wonwoo chokes, "cum for me okay?"

and the two groan and whine in unison and wonwoo wants to die when he somehow gets cum on his pants. 

"ah, thank you wonwoo! our first phone call was phone sex," kyesang laughs and it was so soft sounding. 

"yeah of course! talk to you later okay, kyesang? be sure to clean up after yourself and rest!" 

"you too, wonwoo!"

wonwoo hangs up and tries to wipe off the cum with toilet paper. but that wasn't the least of his worries because kyesang sounded so good and somebody was in the stall next to him. 

he tried to not mind it because he kind of felt like he was on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit two updates in one night and both smut related? forgive me ive never had phone sex or sexted before in my life LMAO so if it's shitty be mad at me for my lack of experience MDMSN


	4. we like to party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui faces wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sincerest apologies for the late update:( school has been a pain in the ass and writers block has also sucked ass:( please enjoy! I hope to post 2 more after this ;-;

ever since junhui had phone sex with wonwoo he has truly been a changed man. 

they exchange phone calls and sext openly now which is nice. junhui never thought he'd get this far with this app. 

it's now been two months of calls and cute messages. junhui still occasionally asks wonwoo for money for books or to buy his friends food. he always calls junhui his "baby" and junhui loves it. 

"would you ever want to meet him?" seungkwan asks, "and have something in the future?"

junhui shrugs his shoulders because wonwoo didn't even know what he looked like. junhui could cut this chase and send a picture of him because he isn't bad looking.

he'd more stressed if he was the complete opposite of his online persona but he isn't. he's just as handsome and built as the guy he's pretending to be.

but, his biggest concern was not wonwoo being mad that he used somebody else's photos. instead, the fact junhui has been lying to him about what he looks like for two months straight is what he could be mad about. 

"i do want to meet him but i don't know how i'd go about that, ya know?" junhui proclaims as he joins seungkwan on the couch, "he doesn't know what i look like."

"okay so?"

"so seungkwan, he'll probably be mad and hate me forever!" junhui yells, "that's what I mean!"

"aw cute, you actually care about what he thinks of you. you definitely are starting to like him more than his money." seungkwan coos as he pinches junhui's cheeks. 

junhui slaps seungkwan hard on thigh as he shoos him away, "shut up!" 

seungkwan sticks his tongue out while scooting closer again, "seriously though, he seems really into you. you should try and talk to him as your actual self. he might forget kyesang and fall for junhui." 

"what if he doesn't?"

"hyung, you're hot as fuck. are you really insecure about that?" seungkwan questions curiously

"not about my looks... but like me. me as a person will he fall for me... as me not just a pretty face." junhui mumbles softly, "i like him not seeing me because he's getting to me honestly."

seungkwan promptly gags at junhui's words, "god you're disgustingly into him. but, to side track a little from this topic well kinda."

"just tell me."

"zhoumi hyung is throwing himself a welcome back party! minghao hyung said he's inviting us all it's a fancy dinner or party with champagne everywhere. he has a hunch that seungcheol and jeonghan hyung will be there. long story short, you'll get to meet wonwoo again!" seungkwan explains as he throws his hands up in the air.

junhui can't help but let his mouth gape open because he'd be seeing wonwoo in person? he doesn't know if he's more nervous about facing a person who's made him cum 4 times or just facing him in general.

"hyung? you're looking like a freeze frame say something."

"i'm nervous." junhui blurts, "really nervous."

"holy shit. i never thought i'd see the day."

"what do you mean?"

"the day, wen junhui is nervous to speak to another guy. the confident, superiority complex, cocky, sweetheart that is wen junhui is nervous!" seungkwan giggles as he embraces junhui in a hug.

seungkwan held his arms loosely around junhui's neck as he sat comfortably on junhui's lap. junhui isn't surprised by the action because seungkwan loves skinship.

"stop teasing you know out of most that those words are just for show. wonwoo is just really good looking and successful and has a career. i am good looking and barely making it through college." junhui pouts while wrapping his arms around seungkwan's waist. 

"but you're you and you're amazing hyung. not paying attention to looks, you're smart and kind. you're considerate and funny while being thoughtful." seungkwan mummers, "you came to a foreign country to further your education. you are one of the greatest people know and you need to stop belittling yourself."

junhui squeezes harder around seungkwan's side while pushing him onto the couch. he practically covers seungkwan's body with his limbs and torso. 

"you're c-crushing me!"

"you said something nice about me for once! fuck!"

seungkwan wiggles uncomfortably underneath junhui's weight, "b-because you get like this, hyung!" 

junhui rolls his eyes while pushing himself up from seungkwan. seungkwan crosses his arms against his chest as if he was going to be put in a coffin.

"also, minghao said he'd have suits for us from zhoumi." seungkwan pants out, "they're like expensive."

"how expensive?"

"i dunno it's like wang or versace or something i dunno just expensive!"

junhui nods as he excuses himself to his bedroom. he had a few hours till this welcome back party and a few hours till he sees wonwoo. 

speaking of the devil, he hears the familiar jingle from the app. 

jeon_ww: baby! i hate to say this but our late night call can't happen tonight. i have to go to some party :( 

junhui tries to ignore the blooming warmth scattering through his body. wonwoo was so sweet and so generous to somebody who had been lying to him. junhui doesn't deserve him one bit but god he wishes he did. 

kyesang_69: it's okay i haven't slept well these past nights anyway! what kind of party is it? 

junhui waits patiently to see what he'll say about it. is he excited? will he think he's cheating on kyesang if he meets somebody who's better than junhui?

jeon_ww: a close friend? business partner? i dunno what to call him but he's going to be back in seoul after returning from the US. he was doing trade over there so he's like throwing his own welcome party. kinda tacky right?

jeon_ww: also baby .. you should have said something! i wouldn't have called you as much if you were struggling with sleep. it's all about communication:( 

junhui crinkles his nose as he reads over wonwoo's last message cause god he was so cute. how is an heir, a rapper, a college student this sweet? 

kyesang_69: i guess i was too selfish and just liked talking to you more than sleep? sorry babe :(

jeon_ww: it's okay don't apologize! i'm glad im that intriguing to speak with 24/7 rather than sleeping. but just make sure to tell me when you're tired and need to rest okay? but i'll let you rest now, talk to you later. okay?

kyesang_69: mhm! talk to you later!

junhui locks his phone screen before pulling his comforter over his head. in a matter of hours, he'd hopefully get to be with wonwoo as junhui. he just has to remind himself of filters because kyesang knows a lot about wonwoo but not junhui.

after a few hours of slumber, he had to get ready with the too tight of suit that minghao sent over. it was a black velvet suit with a black turtle neck underneath with some slacks.

it looked expensive and junhui was just happy it didn't have a tie. he sadly undresses out of his comfortable clothes into the suit. 

seungkwan always tells junhui that his hair looks better when it is styled up. while sitting on the side of the bed and balancing a small hand mirror between his thighs. 

he scoops a handful of gel in his left hand to start carefully styling his hair as best as he could. junhui wondered if maybe seungkwan would do his eye makeup because he's a pro at winged eyeliner.

"jun hyung! do i need to do your makeup?" seungkwan yells from the other side of their apartment, "jisoo hyung is coming over to let me do his also!"

"ah okay!" 

junhui grabs his business loafers to drag them into the living room where seungkwan waited. seungkwan was dressed in all white similar to junhui's outfit. his honey blond hair was tousled for a messy rich look with dazzling eye makeup.

seungkwan could manage from looking like a cute peachy neighborhood friend to a handsome man who could buy your life. junhui would never tell him that to his face though. 

"you look so good!" junhui says with a grin as he plops on the couch, "hansol won't know what to do with you!" 

seungkwan's cheeks flush as he flicks junhui's thigh, "shush."

junhui chuckles as he closes his eyes, "just being honest." 

seungkwan groans while he uncaps the eyeliner. junhui always liked when seungkwan did his makeup because not only was he amazing, he did it with such care. minghao tries to stab his eye out everytime he does it.

"kwan!" 

"come in, jisoo!" 

seungkwan dusts the eyeshadow off of junhui's cheek before tapping his shoulder to signal he was done.

junhui opens his eyes to a small hand mirror to show his new look. junhui can't help but gape at his appearance, he looked so nice. 

"thank you, kwannie~" junhui coos as he moves aside for jisoo to take the spot.

"are we just going to meet minghao and all of them up at the party?" jisoo asks as he replaces junhui's spot on the couch.

seungkwan nods, "hansol is going to pick us up and drive us because his father doesn't want anybody to get drunk without a stable ride."

"what a swooner you have, kwan."

"shut up?" seungkwan groans as he closes jisoo's eyes.

after another 20 minutes of making sure jisoo's eyes really pop underneath the lights. seungkwan gets a call from hansol saying he is outside the dormitory. 

junhui peaks through the window to see an expensive sleek car parked outside. he didn't even know the car style or name that's how expensive it looked. 

"let the show begin, guys!" seungkwan grins as he links arms with the two.

junhui could feel his heart in his ass as they walked down the stairs to meet hansol outside. hansol kisses seungkwan's head as he holds the door open for everybody to get in.

he'd be with wonwoo all night in the flesh and blood. the man who has made him cry from overstimulation, the man who tells him sweet words while finically and emotionally supporting him. 

but, he is also the man who has no idea who junhui is or how he has been lying to him. the guilt never leaves junhui's side no matter how many times he tries to hide it. 

hansol ushers the three of them to the front of the line when they arrive to zhoumi's party. minghao put them at the top of the list so they wouldn't have to wait. 

junhui didn't think it was actually a party but maybe just a group of people for dinner. but, the line of elites tangled around the venue was unbelievable. 

"there's so many damn people?" jisoo mumbles, "why does zhoumi always go above and beyond?"

"because he has the money to do so, hyung." junhui groans as he links arms with jisoo. 

inside was almost as packed as it was outside. people in suits and gowns clinking their glasses surrounded them. they just oozed success and elegance.

"i think everybody is over here!" hansol says as he points towards the dining area on the right side of the room.

junhui can make out minghao's freshly dyed hair and zhoumi's broad shoulders. he sees jeonghan and seungcheol cuddling closely into each other. he even sees wonwoo and he wants to puke. 

"is he over there?" jisoo asks as he follows junhui's piercing gaze, "you're pale."

"he is."

"oh shit." jisoo whispers as he holds tighter onto junhui's arm, "c'mon."

with jisoo forcibly dragging junhui to meet with their friends. junhui feels his stomach twisting and cramping tightly together. his palms are sweaty and he feels limp in his legs.

wonwoo looks so fucking good that junhui could suck his dick right in the middle of this room. he was wearing a velvet red suit with shiny chains and broaches scattered over the blazer. his legs were tightly hugged by matching velvet pants. 

he was wearing a silky matching red shirt that had a few buttons opened at the top. junhui could see wonwoo's tanned taunt collarbones and chest, he almost started drooling.

wonwoo looks softly at junhui through his circular specs that junhui absolutely adores. even with the expensive suit that he was wearing, his shaggy chocolate brown hair was flat against his forehead so cutely.

"hi, i'm wonwoo." wonwoo says with a bow towards junhui, "and you?"

"j-j"

"jun!" seungkwan chirps, "his name is jun."

wonwoo lets out a soft light laugh as he grins at jun, "cute."

junhui's heart clinched tightly in his chest at the softness in his voice, "thanks?"

"are you close friends with zhoumi?" wonwoo questions, "do you work with him? i've never seen you before."

"zhoumi hyung kinda fucks my best friend occasionally,"

"hyung!" minghao sneers, "shut up?"

"he isn't lying.." jisoo mumbles from the side, "is he?"

"oh my god," wonwoo chuckles as he pushes his glasses up, "you're funny."

"plus, we're all chinese and they stop me from feeling homesick." junhui admits as he rocks on his heels, "so we're just friends, what about you?" 

"zhoumi hyungs and i do some work together occasionally." wonwoo says, "we are in similar companies and he's like a mentor."

junhui knew that but he had to nod like it was his first time hearing it. this was going to be agonizing to have to lie to his face like this all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter the next chapter will be a lil poly of a certain couple :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoo falls for two elegant princes and it feels like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long and there's smut at the end! tried my best don't shame me ive never had sex before or kissed anybody! LMAO

jisoo wasn't all the one for parties because usually they always made him uncomfortable. he was the person who always clung to his friends at parties and refused to meet anybody else. 

when junhui was tangled within wonwoo and minghao was sucking face with zhoumi. seungkwan and hansol were dancing on the dance floor. chan, soonyoung and seokmin were eating at the snack table. 

jihoon would have been jisoo's savior but he was at home studying for his composition final on monday. jisoo hated that jihoon was such a good student.

it wasn't like jisoo didn't know who jeonghan or seungcheol were. they're the same age and he even sees them in class sometimes. they were the couple that everybody coos at on social media.

but now, they were out of school setting and jisoo was intimidated. they looked so elite and glamorous that jisoo didn't know what to do. they were just so handsome and always so nice to him. he couldn't help but be nervous around them. 

he always was drawn to them and how they acted with each other. the tender kisses and hand holding always made jisoo slightly jealous. he's always had small crushes on the two. 

"jisoo ah," 

jisoo turns shockingly at jeonghan who was smiling widely at jisoo. he couldn't help but flush under the intensive gaze.

"mhm?" 

"why aren't you talking to us? are you not having fun?" jeonghan asks softly, "are you bored?"

"no! no! it's just, i don't really know anybody here to talk with?" jisoo mutters embarrassingly, "i'm kind of bad at socializing with new people."

"but, we aren't new are we?" seungcheol questions with pouty lips, "i'm hurt."

jisoo holds his hands out shaking them frantically, "no! no!" 

"then why don't you hang out with us, tonight? minghao and junhui seem a bit occupied. you can't just let your friends only have fun tonight." 

jisoo nods in agreement, "i'd love to hangout with you guys." 

jeonghan smiles as he intertwines fingers through jisoo's hands. jisoo's cheeks flush heavily at the surprise action as they lead him on the other side of the room.

"do you like champagne, ji?" seungcheol asks cutely, "it's very bubbly like soda but it's very good."

"no, my alcohol tolerance is iffy sometimes? i'd hate to mess up this night if i get drunk." jisoo admits, "are you two going to drink?"

"if you want us to drink with you, ji. we can do that, you want to share drinks with us?" jeonghan questions as he squeezes a little tighter on jisoo's hands.

jisoo nods as he takes three glasses from the table to hand to the others. jisoo watches as they press the glasses to their ridiculously pink lips.

jeonghan even takes the strawberry off jisoo's glasses and mumbles a small "ah" before plopping it between his lips.

jisoo's heart is too loud in his ears when jeonghan rests his thumb on his lower lip tracing it slowly. 

"so pretty,"

"stop," jisoo pouts as he sips the last of his champagne before grabbing a new glass to drink, "i don't want to be pretty."

"you can be pretty and handsome! how about that? there's no shame of being both." seungcheol announces, "it's a good thing to be both."

"you're right." jisoo admits shyly as he quickly drinks the 2nd glasses of champagne.

"are you always this shy?" jeonghan questions as he puts his arm around seungcheol loosely, "i never thought you'd be the shy type."

jisoo shakes his head quickly, "I usually am not this shy it's just... i am a little shy around you guys."

"why is that?" seungcheol asks as he wraps his arms around jisoo, "do you have a crush on us?"

jisoo didn't know if it was the already two glasses of champagne or the increase body heat. but, his cheeks were inflamed and he couldn't breathe. why were they doing this to him? do they want him to die?

"ah, cheolie.. i might have been wrong." jeonghan whines softly in jisoo's ear, "i'm sorry."

"don't apologize, hannie! i also thought you were right... maybe we read him wrong?" seungcheol states, "what a shame."

jisoo cocks his head towards the two with confused eyes, "what do you mean?"

"we all have history together and we just thought that maybe you liked us? like a crush? we always had a little crush on you but now we think we're wrong." jeonghan explains, "are we wrong?" 

jisoo swallows loudly as he stares at the two of them. their gaze was tender and lovingly it made jisoo's heart start to ache. 

"ji," seungcheol coos, "earth to ji." 

"i think we scared him off, cheolie." jeonghan whimpers, "what to do, what to do?" 

"we should just leave him be," seungcheol pours as he takes jeonghan's hand. jisoo watches as the two hold hands as they leave jisoo standing in the dance floor.

"wait! wait!" jisoo calls out, "wait!"

the two pivot back to jisoo's face with matching smiles. jisoo was intimidated by their gazes because god they were so handsome.

"mhm, ji? do you have something to say to us?" jeonghan asks, "what's up?"

jisoo grabs another champagne glass to down to get rid of the dryness in his throw at. his cheeks were getting hot and he started to feel airy.

"i've always.. liked you guys." 

"what?" seungcheol questions teasingly as he cups his hands around his ear, "can't hear you."

"I have always had. a crush. on you guys." jisoo says loudly, "always have." 

"wait really?" jeonghan gasps now with flush cheeks, "really?"

"you really didn't think i liked you guys? are you just teasing me? if you're teasing me... can we stop?" jisoo pouts while looking down at the ground, "i have already drank 3 glasses of champagne and want to die." 

"no no! uh, we would never tease you about this, ji." seungcheol stammers shyly with pink cheeks, "we just weren't expecting that?" 

"you just tried to bully me out of admitting a crush on you and you weren't expecting me to actually say it? ah, that's mean on you two. you t-two are mean." jisoo says with a frown, "ya meanies."

jisoo turns to grab three more champagne glasses. he hasn't had something so sweet and light before plus it gave him the confidence that he needed. 

"we aren't meanies!" jeonghan laughs, "don't say that!"

"you are meanies!" jisoo slurs as he hands the two the glasses, "why didn't you think i'd like you?"

"because you're smart, handsome and hardworking and sweet. you're too good for us, ji. don't ya think?" seungcheol asks softly as he drinks the champagne quickly.

jisoo pouts, "you guys are so handsome and rich! you're in l-love and so nice! you were always so nice to me."

"actually, seungcheol works at a cafe and raps with his friends. he isn't rich but he has a luxurious lifestyle." jeonghan chuckles, "but he is very handsome."

"hannie... don't just single yourself out. you have a great heart with an amazing personality and you're funny and handsome." seungcheol states with a smile, "you're great."

"you guys are so in love." jisoo sighs, "i'm jealous. where is my man?"

"ji, you're forgetting that we just admitted that we have a crush on you." jeonghan smiles widely, "how'd you forget already?"

jisoo taps the glass against his finger with smug grin, "alcohol messes me up, hannie." 

"i think this champagne is stronger than he's ever had before." seungcheol mumbles to jeonghan, "should we take him upstairs?"

"ji, do you want to go sit upstairs or dance? you're really flushed." jeonghan says with a frown, "i'd hate for you to get sick."

"no! l-lets go see what our friends are doing." jisoo says as he takes seungcheol and jeonghan's hands. 

their hands felt so nice in his, their skin was smooth and callous free. he could hold their hands all day, he'd even love it more if he felt their hands all over him.

jisoo sees his friends still in the same area with plates of food and glasses of champagne everywhere. nobody truly moved from their place and jisoo was happy about it.

"hyung, are you okay?" junhui questions quickly, "what happened?"

"what do you mean what happened?" jisoo laughs, "junhui you're so s-silly."

"what the fuck did you do?" junhui barks at seungcheol and jeonghan, "did you spike his drink?"

"whoa, whoa," wonwoo pipes up with a pout, "jun, calm down."

"no! he was perfectly fine before he went off with these two! now he's back and slurring his words. he doesn't handle alcohol well and these fucks probably knew that!" junhui sneers as he glares at the two with hate filled eyes. 

jisoo pushes his hands lightly onto junhui's chest, "junnie." 

"what, jisoo?" junhui questions softly, his whole demeanor always softens when it comes to jisoo.

"i told them, that i don't drink well. i told them that and they drank with me to make me comfortable. they've been really nice to me, junnie." jisoo mummers, "please don't be mean to them."

"ya hear that?" jeonghan says tauntingly, "we would never be rude or mean to ji."

"ji?" junhui repeats astoundingly, "JI."

"it's cute," wonwoo laughs, "don't you think?"

"i think it's childish." junhui mummers as he leans against the table, "he's a grown man."

"exactly, so let him be a grown man, what are you his father?" seungcheol questions with a glare, "let him have fun."

"listen here, you asshat. you just finally started paying attention to jisoo. i've known him for years now and he's my best friend.." junhui yelps with red cheeks, "if your idea of fun is getting drunk with him... when you know damn well that his drinking tolerance is shit. you're all awful people and truly suck." 

"junnie, stop stop! i'm o-okay." jisoo hiccups cutely, "please calm down."

jisoo felt bad that junhui was getting mad because he didn't want him to be mad. he hates when junhui gets mad because he's always sweet. he loves junhui with all his heart and he knows he can get protective.

"are you okay?" junhui repeats, "seriously you can stay here." 

"my friends aren't going to kill him, jun. they're respectable and good guys." wonwoo says carefully, "if they do anything to him, i'll kill them."

"see, listen to him, junhui!" jisoo giggles as he holds junhui hand, "i'll be okay."

junhui rolls his eyes as he presses a small kiss to jisoo's forehead. jisoo pats junhui's stomach before he takes jeonghan and seungcheol's hands again.

"is he always that protective of you, ji?" seungcheol asks, "he almost killed us." 

"yeah, j-junnie he is younger than me but he is very considerate as me. he's very kindhearted and when i-i got my heart broken awhile back. he took care of me really w-well." jisoo giggles as he rests his head against jeonghan's shoulder, "he loves me a lot."

"we didn't mean to bark like that at him, ji. he just came on so strong and assumed that we wanted to hurt you." jeonghan mumbles, "he was being an ass."

"he couldn't help it.. he just loves me and i love him!" 

jisoo tried to fight off his urge to down all the alcohol on the table. he eats all the strawberries on the desert table leaving his lips tainted red.

"your lips are so red." jeonghan mumbles as he has his forehead pressed against jisoo's on the dance floor. 

their bodies were all squished close as the DJ played EDM loudly. it didn't fit the scene of the party but jisoo didn't mind. jeonghan was staring at his lips and he was too dangerously close.

his breath smelled like apples and mints and jisoo wanted to kiss him so bad. jisoo leans in quickly and presses a quick kiss on the others lips.

"so cute," jeonghan mumbles as he places his hand on jisoo's neck, "kiss me again."

jisoo swallows heavily before he leans again to press a longer kiss on jeonghan's mouth. his lips were warm and soft as they kissed harder. they spilt with panted breaths as seungcheol watches patiently from the side. 

"aren't you gonna kiss me too?" jisoo whines as he grabs onto seungcheol's collar, "don't just stand and watch."

"didn't want to intrude." seungcheol giggles as he grabs jisoo's neck to kiss him hard. his lips were more plump than jeonghan's but the kiss was more intense.

jisoo can't help but whine when seungcheol retracts from the kiss while tugging his bottom lip. he flushes at the sound that escaped his lips.

"fuck, i want to hear you whine like that again." seungcheol says breathlessly, "does that sound good?"

jisoo nods quickly, "p-please."

jeonghan holds jisoo's hand while jisoo grabs onto seungcheol's. the place where the party was at was also a hotel. jisoo couldn't help but gape at the expensive details in the hall.

jeonghan unlocks a nearby room while pulling the two into the hotel room. jisoo watches as jeonghan swings the door close and lock it swiftly.

"let me ask you again, ji." seungcheol says clearly, "do you want to have sex with us?"

"y-yes!" jisoo whimpers, "please do something."

"you heard him, cheol. go at it, baby." jeonghan coos as he kisses seungcheol's temple.

seungcheol grabs ahold of jisoo's collar this time and presses his lips hard against jisoo's. their lips molding together as their kiss deepens with each touch. their cocks brush together which gets a loud whine from jisoo.

"jesus fuck," jeonghan groans from the other side, "do that again, cheol."

jisoo feels the familiar pressure from seungcheol's cock against his. he has to detach his lips to loudly moan because he could feel how thick seungcheol's cock was.

the semi arousal was pooling quickly in jisoo's stomach. he was already hot from being tipsy so the heat from his arousal was going to end him. he feels seungcheol's hands start to rest on his ass kneading deeply in his cheeks.

jisoo had always been sensitive to touch anywhere on his body. when junhui and seungkwan would tickle him he'd scream and almost cry from the touches. 

if it got too far he'd have to jack off in the bathroom he always felt guilty but he could help how sensitive he was. 

"ji, baby." seungcheol says breathlessly, "can you undress for me, baby?"

jisoo flushes deeply as he nods before slowly taking off the suit. he felt overexposed when he got down to his underwear. 

"don't shy away now, ji. take off your boxers okay?" jeonghan says leaning against the doorway, "we'll make you feel great."

jisoo nods as he hooks his thumbs underneath his waistband. he feels his body heat up underneath their deep gazes. 

"bed, now." seungcheol says unsteadily, "lay out for us okay?"

jisoo crawls on the bed slowly making sure to show off his entire ass to the two. he might not have the upper hand but he sure can tease them if he wants.

jisoo feels the mattress dip behind him and watches thin fingers trace against his thighs. the touch was soft but cold making jisoo jerk at the touch. 

seungcheol faces jisoo while catching another quick kiss. jisoo liked to kiss seungcheol because it was either soft or hard. it was always endearing how seungcheol would smile after every kiss.

"i-i can't be the only one naked. this is so embarrassing." jisoo stammers, "please somebody get undressed."

"but you're beautiful like this." jeonghan whispers as he kisses the back of jisoo's neck. jisoo jerks forward as he feels jeonghan sucking and kissing along the nape of his neck.

seungcheol's fingers trace small designs into jisoo's thighs. his fingers trace up and down, inside and out of jisoo's thighs perfectly avoiding his cock. jeonghan's lips  
continuously work at sucking many hickeys into his neck.

jisoo watches embarrassingly as precum starts to dribble down his now aching cock. were they really going to make him cum like this? he couldn't just cum untouched like this could he?

"do you want to cum untouched like this, lovely?" jeonghan whispers as he bites hard on jisoo's earlobe. 

jisoo whines lowly as he feels seungcheol's lips inside his thighs. the touches were too heavy and a bit too much before he knows he hits his first orgasm a little too hard. whining and bucking throughout the orgasm.

"ah, you did so well." jeonghan coos as he kisses jisoo's cheek softly, "do you think you could go again?"

jisoo nods as he sits up, he sees the hickeys starting to bloom between his thighs and on his chest. seungcheol and jeonghan both had flushed cheeks and cocks straining hard in their pants.

"you two get naked this time." jisoo says quietly tugging at their ties, "please."

"if you say so, baby," seungcheol smiles as he kisses jeonghan hard before slowly undressing the other. 

jisoo watches their fingers touching each other sincerely and lovingly. jisoo felt like he was intruding on something from how they were taking care of each other so well.

"what should we do now, hyung?" jeonghan asks seungcheol once the three of them are all fully naked. 

"how about you watch me fuck jisoo?" seungcheol says bashfully, "you could fuck his mouth?" 

jisoo chokes at how open seungcheol is with his sexual wishes. he watches jeonghan scramble off the hotel bed to retrieve lube from the closet. 

"go ahead and open him up, cheol." 

jisoo blushes at seungcheol patting his lap for jisoo. he slowly approached his awaiting lap and he couldn't hide that he was excited. seungcheol's thighs were just so muscular and strong that he's dreamed of sitting on his lap like this. 

he pushes his chest against seungcheol's as he starts to straddle seungcheol's hips. he loosely hangs his arms around seungcheol's neck as he faces towards jeonghan who was waiting against the headboard. 

jeonghan's hand caresses jisoo's cheek carefully as he presses a quick kiss before reaching for jisoo's semi hard cock. jisoo bucks automatically into his tight first and moaning when seungcheol inserts a finger.

"f-fuck." seungcheol moans, "hannie, he's so fucking tight already."

"ji?" jeonghan mumbles as he continues to stroke jisoo, "have you ever been with a man before?"

jisoo nods, "just not in a year? i've only had to use my own fingers and a d-dildo." 

"god, he feels so fucking good." seungcheol groans as he inserts a second digit, "so tight for just two fingers."

jeonghan continues to distract jisoo from the possible uncomfortable stretch. he scatters more kisses over his sensitive skin while continuing to stroke him. he even latches his lips around jisoo's nipples.

"fuckfuckfuck!" jisoo whines loudly as he digs his nails into seungcheol's shoulders tightly, "h-hannie."

"somebody is sensitive," jeonghan teases as he kisses jisoo's cheeks, "i'd do it again but i don't want cheol to lose his fingers if you clench like that again." 

seungcheol slowly adds the third finger and the arousal is killing him. jisoo grabs jeonghan to pull him in front of his face. he shoos jeonghan's hands as he rests his face towards jeonghan's cock.

jeonghan growls loudly when jisoo takes the head of his cock deep in his throat. the weight of jeonghan's cock felt amazing on his tongue as he took him deeper. 

"oh m-my god j-ji. don't hurt yourself okay?" jeonghan stutters as he cards his fingers through jisoo's locks, "p-please."

jisoo tries his bed to focus on giving jeonghan the best head he can. but with seungcheol opening him up sweetly and kissing his shoulders. jeonghan keeps thrusting deeper down jisoo's throat and pulling his hair.

seungcheol hits jisoo's prostate getting a long choked moan from him. jisoo almost chokes as he retracts himself off of jeonghan's cock because he would have died if he stayed on.

"hannie, you should have seen his back arch. it was so fucking gorgeous and that moan oh my god, ji. come on, please i'm ready." seungcheol groans as he leans against the headboard.

jisoo's legs feel limp when he goes to meet seungcheol getting ready to position his hips. he smiles when he hears seungcheol mumble a small "be careful" before jisoo starts to lower himself. 

jeonghan's hands rested his hands on jisoo's hips helping him out before letting go once he's fully seated. jisoo doesn't even shy away from letting shameful moans fall from his lips.

the stretch kind of burns from how thick seungcheol is and how he fills him up. but jisoo is so sensitive and wounded up he starts to fuck himself as quick as he can.

he sees jeonghan out the corner of his eye sitting next to the two fucking his fist. his eyes were fluttering open as he groans deeply at the sound of smacking skin. jisoo wondered how long he'd even stay like that. 

it didn't last long because he feels familiar hands on his body scattering the kisses that he loved. he felt jeonghan's hands grip his cock and jisoo's tightly together. the dual sensation of jeonghan jacking them off together and riding seungcheol was getting too much for him. 

jisoo's arms tighten around seungcheol neck as the thrusts became harder and more pulsing. he felt his hot lips brushing and sucking on his ears as he fucks him brutally. 

"ch-cheolhannienhan." jisoo whines as a mantra when he feels jeonghan's cock twitching and pulsing against his. jeonghan's groans were more rough when he starts to reach his orgasm. cum starts to fall hot on their cocks as jeonghan pulls away. 

jisoo jerks viciously when jeonghan replaces his hand with his mouth over jisoo's cock. he never thought he'd see the day where somebody sucks their own cum off somebody else's cock. 

jisoo clenches tightly when jeonghan buries his nose to his groin. seungcheol bucks into his ass a few times before he groans loudly coming deeply in jisoo's prostate. jisoo comes slowly after seungcheol, he felt overstimulated and exhausted.

"you did so well for us." jeonghan coos as he helps jisoo off of seungcheol's now soften cock. 

"my legs feel like jelly," jisoo mumbles as he curled into their sides, "you guys were so good."

"so sweet," seungcheol giggles as he kisses jisoo softly, "let me clean you up okay?"

jisoo nods as he watches jeonghan and seungcheol scramble out to go get clothes and towels. jisoo's body was still warm and hot from the sex and alcohol. he blushes from the amount of hickeys that jeonghan left on him. the various blue and purples scattered his tan skin.

"you really did a fucking number on him, han. you just went into fucking town." seungcheol says as he starts to clean up jisoo. he is still sensitive and can't help but whine as he cleans the cum. 

"have you see his skin? it's gorgeous and so much fun to nibble and bite on, i loved it." jeonghan giggles as he tussles jisoo's hair, "he is so cute and so sensitive."

"don't tease me about it," jisoo pouts as he kisses jeonghan, "it sucks."

"it's great honestly, ji." seungcheol says with a grin, "it's amazing." 

jisoo can't help but blush again under the gazes. he still can't believe he had a threesome with jeonghan and seungcheol. it was the last thing that he expected on this night and he was glad he went.

seungcheol gave jisoo some clothes to get into and the three of them got into the king bed with a smile. jisoo kisses them both shyly before falling asleep. it felt like a dream. 

after rustling around to ignore the sun peaking through the blinds. jisoo stretches widely to a new day. his asshole hurt and his hickeys were more visible. he turns to greet seungcheol and jeonghan but he awoke to an empty bed. 

he rubs his eyes to see if there was any trace of them in the room. but, there was nothing left from the couple. they left jisoo's stuff on the counter folded and tucked under a chair pillow. 

jisoo sighs as he sucks his lip into his mouth, he turns to see a post it stuck on the nightstand.

"sorry ji.   
\- jeonghan and seungcheol. x" 

why were they apologizing? did they feel guilty for leaving him in the hotel room that they shared romantic moments. where they took everything from jisoo and just left him high and dry? did they even tell anybody where he was? 

jisoo finds his phone cramped up between the pillows and sees messages from junhui.

from junnie: im gonna fucking kill them im going to come and get you. 

jisoo's lip can't stop quivering when he reads the message because it really did feel like it was too good to be true. what would jeonghan and seungcheol even see with a boy like jisoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to give jisoo a love plot just to mix it up a lil :-)


	6. fake it till you make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui learns the true meaning of having to "fake it till you make it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is long and less smutty :( but enjoy thank you for the nice comments you've been leaving ❤️❤️

junhui was furious and he couldn't take it out on wonwoo because he doesn't know who junhui really is. he didn't want to expose himself in a stupid way.

when minghao told junhui early this morning that seungcheol and jeonghan left jisoo in the hotel room. junhui saw flashes of red and white and he isn't being dramatic when he said he can't breathe. 

"hyung, breathe. maybe they had to catch a bus? or had something come up that day?" seungkwan suggests as he watches junhui stamp around the room.

"they're egotistical pricks, seungkwan. you know that, i know that? everybody knows that." junhui sneers, "i don't care what they had to do! the fact that they knew jisoo was drunk, knew he liked them and left him there is fucking driving me insane." 

seungkwan pouts, "i know hyung... just please go get jisoo hyung and bring him back."

junhui nods as he grabs his keys off of the countertop. he had to steadily drive to the hotel to retrieve jisoo. he couldn't stop shaking, he was beyond furious that they left jisoo like he was some easy fuck.

he left a string of messages hoping jisoo would wake up before he got there. he gets the text from minghao with seungcheol and jeonghan's numbers. 

the hotel was least packed and crowded compared to last night which was nice. minghao had mentioned the number where jisoo was and junhui has never moved that fast in life before.

he knocks loudly on the fine wood before jisoo steps out quietly. his cheeks were swollen and his eyes were irritated from crying.

"ji-"

"don't say it... i know you were right."

"i wasn't gonna fucking say that," junhui groans, "i was gonna ask if you have everything and if you're okay." 

jisoo's mouth forms into a small "o" before nodding softly, "are you gonna take me back to your dorms?"

"yeah, is it okay if you stay with us? i'd rather not have those asshats try and find where you are." junhui sneers, "i fucking hate elites."

"hey jun, breathe. don't get so mad okay? it's not good on your stress level," jisoo mutters, "also i'll explain everything later. did you bring sunglasses? my eyes hurt so bad."

junhui nods and hands over his own pair of raybands to jisoo. the guy was hungover and heartbroken, junhui just wanted to give him a hug and feed him cake. 

the car ride was silent minus the radio playing some popular pop song. junhui tried to ignore the large hickeys scattered on his neck. he tried to ignore the way jisoo kept tracing his lips with his thumb and sighing softly to himself. the small actions just drove him crazy because he didn't deserve this. 

arriving at the dormitory, junhui stops by jisoo's dorm and collects his belongings to drag him to their dorm. seungkwan is sat on the couch with hansol and jihoon with sorrow expressions. 

"can we make cookies?" jisoo blurts, "chocolate chip?" 

"we already bought the materials, come on hyung." jihoon says softly as he takes jisoo's shaky hand. 

junhui gives seungkwan a signal that he would be missing on the baking session. he couldn't just let seungcheol and jeonghan get away with this.

junhui quickly pulls up his contact list to search for wonwoo who kindly gave junhui his number last night. it was weird having to act like complete strangers. 

"junhui?" wonwoo groans on the line as if he was half asleep.

"where the fuck are your two friends? have you killed them yet?"

"what are you talking about." wonwoo says blandly, "what'd they do? i have a lot of stupid friends."

"wonwoo! your friends who slept with my best friend last night then proceeded to leave him at the hotel. those friends you said who were respectable." junhui snaps "those friends." 

junhui hears a small "oh" coming from wonwoo as he makes it back to his car. he waits patiently for wonwoo to speak. 

"hey, hyung. where is seungcheol and jeonghan?" wonwoo calls out to somebody

"i dunno probably hansol's moms art gallery, they were planning to visit." the person replies, "but th-"

"we're baaack!" junhui hears somebody sing following with a slamming of the door.

junhui could tell it was jeonghan who was singing due to the small giggling after he tried to get seungcheol to sing. junhui couldn't believe that these two were smiling and happy like they didn't just ruin somebody's life.

"uh you guys... what the fuck did yo-"

"give me your dorm building and college right now." junhui say cutting wonwoo off mid sentence, "i am not playing wonwoo, seriously." 

"uh.. it's korea university and dorm building is the fourth one with the tulip flower bed."

junhui taps the end call button before practically speeding off. his knuckles were turning white from the pressure he was putting into the wheel. junhui is a person who rarely gets mad, he usually deals with anger rashly and quickly.

but this was the type of frustration, you couldn't ignore. no matter what he did he couldn't ignore how they left jisoo like that. in old clothes covering in hickeys and possibly bruises from somebody he's always like. 

junhui was the only one who knew jisoo had crushes on two. he was the one who listened to jisoo talk about how nice the two were to him. or how they'd help him out in class and make him laugh.

junhui even remembers when seungcheol called jisoo "cutie" in class and he almost threw up. and for him to actually spend the night with the two, he knew that jisoo was beyond cloud 9. he was the only person who knew how bad jisoo was hurting.

arriving at korea university, junhui parks in the visitor section and yanks his cars out the ignition. wonwoo was nice enough to send his exact location so junhui wasn't cussing out everybody on their floor.

"room 174" junhui repeats as he drags his hands against the wall, "174."

finally coming upon room 174, junhui slams the heel of his boot twice into the wood. he slaps hard on the wall to get their upmost attention.

"jesus christ, jun." wonwoo says lowly as he swings the door open, "don't have to sma-"

"where are they." junhui says with gritted teeth, "tell me."

wonwoo points to the left side of the room where the door was barely cracked open. junhui could hear soft classical music pouring from the room.

junhui pushes open the door widely pushing so hard it cracks against the wall. jeonghan jumps from seungcheol's lap fearfully.

"jesus christ," seungcheol mummers as he holds his chest, "can you just knock?"

"can you get your head out of your ass for one second?" junhui retorts angrily, "how can you have an attitude with me when you two fucked up?"

"what?" 

"what do you mean what, you ass? did you forget that you took somebody's virginity last night and just left them there like an easy fuck? did you forget that you took somebody's innocence and heart like it was absolutely nothing?" junhui sneers as he steps closer to the bed, "did you forget it all?"

jeonghan's eyes widen at junhui's comments, "h-he said he had been with a man before."

"he was drunk and lying his ass off. he dated a man before and has sucked dick before but he's never slept with a man before in his life. he was a virgin, innocence and all." junhui explains, "he probably wanted to impress you guys and you just fucked him over."

"we didn't do... we didn't do that." jeonghan mumbles quietly, "that's not what we intended to do."

junhui was closer to the couple on the bed carefully tracing his fingers on jeonghan's cheekbone. he watches as jeonghan's body tense under the touch.

"i really want to punch this pretty face as hard as i can," junhui says softly, "i want to punch it so bad." 

"can we explain why we did what we did, mhm? jun, please." seungcheol pleads, "we didn't kn-"

"you're only trying to plead because i could fuck up your boyfriends face if i wanted to. it wushu." junhui laughs quietly to himself, "could fuck your ass up worse than me right now."

"ju-"

"just do me and favor, to save you and your boyfriend. to save me time from bruising my knuckles. just stay away from jisoo, okay?" junhui mumbles, "leave him alone. if i even see one of you near him. i'll have to do something about your good looking faces." 

junhui lets his hand that was grazing jeonghan's cheek fall slowly. he bows before pivoting on his heels before exiting the room. he closes the door as quietly as he could just cause he was tired of slamming them.

"all done, wonwoo! you can come out of hiding." junhui calls out from the kitchen, "it's all clear!"

wonwoo peaks around the corner of his bedroom with a small smile. his glasses that he wore last night were resting at the bridge of his nose. 

he had a pretty baby blue beanie on that was stuck behind his ears making them cutely. he was sporting a normal white t-shirt and sweats but he looked so handsome.

"that was calmer than i expected. i roughed them up a bit when you hung up but not to sound biased but they really do feel sorry." wonwoo mummers, "i can't really explain it because it's them but they are upset about it."

junhui shrugs, "i really don't care?"

"ah, makes sense.. do you wanna go get food?"

"what?"

"no, like i don't know. it's just whenever i'm upset, i like to eat and talk with somebody. and i happen to be starving and willing to listen to you." wonwoo says quietly, "if that's okay."

junhui wants kiss wonwoo, the way his pale cheeks are flushed red and how shyly he's trying to look away from junhui was too cute. how he's locking his thumbs and rocking on his heels awaiting for an answer, junhui just wanted to kiss him so bad.

"well damn! guess that's a no!" wonwoo groans dramatically, "way to fuck it up, jeon wonwoo." 

junhui grins at wonwoo, "jeon wonwoo didn't fuck it up. i was just thinking that you're cute." 

"shut up and tell me where we're gonna eat," wonwoo mummers as he grabs his car keys, "anywhere is fine."

junhui decides to go get chinese because when he's mad he usually craves any chinese food. wonwoo offers to drive and junhui can't help but awe over how expensive his car is.

"so," 

"so?" junhui repeats, "tell me about yourself."

"i was gonna ask that." wonwoo whines with a pout, "but fine! i'll go first."

"uh, my name is jeon wonwoo. my name is the combination of won which means ‘round’ and woo means ‘help’. and it means to live by helping out with a rounded heart." wonwoo explains with a smile.

"that's so fucking cute," junhui blurts, "oh my god."

"shut up? uh, i have a younger brother his name is bohyuk. he's a pain in my ass, i'm 22 years old my favorite color is blue. my best class in school is music, my favorite fruit is pomegranate. I like to read and watch movies." wonwoo states, "i love scary movies."

junhui nods, he knew that he had a brother and he knew that his best class he was in was music. he didn't know about the reading and movies though which somehow caught him off.

"oh! also, people tell me that i look really mean but then they realize im a really warm person. also, that i'm really handsome when i'm tired because i have this serious gaze." wonwoo explains, "but other than that i don't have really much to say."

junhui nods, "i think you're handsome all the time."

"listen, are you always this greasy?" wonwoo laughs, "this is going to be an interesting friendship if you keep it up."

"i like to mix it up, being greasy and telling bad jokes is my specialty!" junhui announces with a grin, "get used to it."

"okay, mr bad jokes. your turn tell me all about who wen junhui is." 

junhui has to think of what he told wonwoo as kyesang. he didn't really reveal much to wonwoo minus basic information. 

"uh, well i'm chinese i moved to korea about 4 years ago? my name junhui comes from jun meaning 'handsome' then hui meaning 'i can do better'. i have a tendency to keep chinese and korean snacks in my bag to feed me and my friends." junhui says, "then learning korean was fun but the pronunciation is a bitch."

"oh you're definitely right! me being korean, it's hard." wonwoo admits, "i sometimes mess up too."

"i'm glad you agree on that korean is the devils language." 

"okay wait no, i'm going disagree on that. the devils language is english." wonwoo proclaims with a frown, "a pain in the ass."

"okay so we can agree that korean is high on the list," junhui laughs as he falls back into the passenger seat.

the urges to hold wonwoo's hand were becoming harder to ignore. the words "i am kyesang and have been haboring your money for two months" sat at the tip of his tongue. it was a good time to tell him, it was more than perfect.

but something just kept telling junhui that wonwoo wouldn't forgive him. and if he has to keep fabricating the truth a little to keep wonwoo by his side as kyesang and junhui. he'd do it and if he was only allowed to chose one side, kyesang would be dead to him.

"did you hear anything i asked?" wonwoo sighs as he starts to turn into the parking lot of the restaurant. 

"no," junhui admits shamelessly, "i was just thinking!"

"i wanted to ask how you became so protective over jisoo? if you didn't mind telling me about it." wonwoo repeats as he parks close to the entrance. 

"i'll explain once we get inside okay?" junhui states as he collects his belongings. 

junhui holds the door wide open for wonwoo and tells him to wait at the side. the restaurant mainly spoke mandarin so he wanted to make sure wonwoo didn't do something stupid. 

junhui goes to the front to politely ask for a booth towards the back of the restaurant. he makes sure to asks for the metal chopsticks because wonwoo seemed like the type to hate wooden ones just like him. 

"i take back what i say, mandarin might be the devils language. what in gods name did you say?" wonwoo whispers as he follows behind junhui.

"just the basics! no need to worry, won. i got you," junhui smiles as he ruffles the little amount of bangs he had poking out his hat. 

"you're so annoying." wonwoo groans while he flops down into the booth.

"this annoying person was going to answer a question for you." junhui says, "but i guess not."

wonwoo throws his hands together in a praying motion, "please forgive me, your majesty!" 

junhui laughs when wonwoo starts to rub his hands together repeating "forgive me forgive me!" because junhui never expected him to be like this. 

he was just so cute and a little dorky which could be hard to display through text. junhui liked this side of wonwoo, they would have conversations through text. but, this was a different feeling just being able to make him laugh in person felt nicer.

"wooow, you seriously have a staring problem." wonwoo mummers with redden cheeks, "take a picture it lasts longer."

junhui tilts his head while he slides his phone out of his hood. he taps the home button quickly sliding over to the camera.

"cheese!" junhui smiles, "cheese!"

wonwoo crinkles his nose cutely while holding up a peace sign next to his eyes. he smiles widely making his pretty eyes go into crescents. he makes sure to get wonwoo's flushed cheeks highlighted in the photo.

"done?" wonwoo mumbles as he lowers his peace sign, "now you can stare at the photo as long as you want."

"of course! i'll make it my screensaver and everything. sound good?"

"jesus, you're so greasy." wonwoo sighs, "make sure you don't give people the wrong idea!"

"what's the wrong idea?" junhui asks curiously as he balances his head into his palm. he makes sure to pout his lips out so wonwoo can see he's just fucking around.

"that we're like dating or something.. i wouldn't want to embarrass you like that or anything!" wonwoo states quickly, "i'd feel awful."

now, junhui kind of feels like shit for edging this on. did wonwoo think he wasn't good enough to be junhui's "boyfriend"? wonwoo was everything that junhui wants as a boyfriend, how could he think that?

"you wouldn't be embarrassing me... i'd love for people to even think we were hypothetically dating." junhui mummers shyly, "i'd be thankful."

"okay, now i feel better to see you with blush on your face. fine, let me take a picture of you so if people can think we're dating." wonwoo chuckles, "like couple screen savers!" 

junhui closes his eyes while putting a L shape underneath his chin. he continues to smile widely showing his very pearly white teeth. the smile felt so genuine and was pure happiness from junhui. being with wonwoo these past two days made him so happy.

"now, we match." wonwoo smiles as he holds their phones up sporting their pictures. 

"cute! after we order, i'll tell you about jisoo hyung okay?" junhui says which gets a nod of agreement out of wonwoo.

the waiter comes slowly and junhui orders dishes with heavy meat and no seafood. junhui remembered that wonwoo had a seafood allergy and would hate for him to get sick.

"what'd you order?" wonwoo asks once junhui finishes talking, "we didn't even chose anything."

"just ordered some basic stuff. do you like meat? i ordered a lot of that and some other stuff." junhui says, "is that okay?"

wonwoo nods, "it's good because i have a seafood allergy. i was hoping you didn't order anything seafood related."

"seafood isn't my favorite either, i'm glad we both have things in common, won." junhui says with a wink, "we're destined to be together."

wonwoo sticks his tongue out childishly at junhui, "shut up and tell me the history behind you and jisoo."

"oh yeah! well, jisoo was my first friend when i moved to korea and even though he could barely speak mandarin and i could barely speak english. even with the language barrier and me learning korean we became very close." junhui explains quietly, "he's like family."

"that's really sweet." wonwoo mummers softly. 

"isn't it? basically, i'm really protective of him because he was confused about his sexuality like anybody is. i was his first kiss because he wanted to know how it felt to kiss a guy." junhui admits, "i remember him shaking in my arms because he was so nervous."

"that's so cute what the hell," wonwoo pouts, "what a cute guy."

"and so, he got with his first ever boyfriend when he came back from L.A over the summer. he had a cute boxy smile, tan skin and big adorable ears. he also had shaggy brown hair, he was really cute!" junhui explains, "he was his other kiss and jisoo fell too hard."

junhui thanks the waiter for bringing their food stacking the plates of their meals. wonwoo's eyes widen as the different meals all laid out in front of him.

"so much food," wonwoo mummers as he slips the metal chopsticks out the paper.

"don't get too distracted, wonwoo ah," junhui half sings as he taunts a plate of pork in front of wonwoo.

"listening! what else happened?"

"well, the boy went to this school for awhile because he was a transfer student like jisoo. they dated for about two months and then he tried to talk him into having sex with him." junhui sighs, "they fought all the time because jisoo wouldn't have sex with him. it really tore jisoo up because liked him a lot and all he wanted was sex."

"sowhathappened?" wonwoo asks with pork taking up his cheeks. junhui could barely hear the question from how well he was eating. 

"jisoo finally gave him head one day at a party and the guy found out he had no gag reflex and just lost it. he tried to take advantage of the situation and if i didn't walk in on accident tryna find the bathroom." junhui says with a sadden expression. 

even though how he found the situation is funny. the image of seeing jisoo slapping the boys chest with tear stained cheeks when he tried to edge him to keep kissing and touching him still stuck with junhui. 

junhui has never kicked somebody's ass harder and faster than he did that day. he gave jisoo his coat and flannel over the tank top he wore that day. he left the party and drove jisoo back to his dorm for cookies. 

"i protect jisoo like that because he's vulnerable. he's sweet, he's considerate and very funny. he tells stupid jokes and likes to play guitar. and when he sings voice feels like when you touch velvet, it's soft and smooth." junhui laughs, "he's cute he's like a deer. your friends, took advantage of that kindness." 

wonwoo nods, "i just think they panicked. i know you don't want to hear it but they couldn't stop crying when they got back."

"eh, they shouldn't have left them there in the first place. also, will you pass me the dumplings?" 

wonwoo pushes over the glass bowl cradling the 6 dumplings. junhui liked that even with a small amount of silence it was still comfortable being with wonwoo. 

junhui hears his phone buzzing softly against the wood of the table. swiping to the side with his pinkie he sees a text from jisoo.

jisoo: hey idk where you are but i hope you're okay also can you bring some milk back? vernon fell and crushed the entire carton on your floor. he didn't get it on the carpet which is good! 

junhui can't help but scoff as he lowers his chopsticks down onto his plate to type a quick reply.

junhui: of fucking course he did okay i should be home soon and i have fried rice so we can share it tonight

jisoo: fucking sweet but wait who are you getting chinese with? I'm hurt:(

junhui opens his photo album to quickly attaches the photos he took of wonwoo. he might think junhui only took one photo but he took about 10 just for safe keeping. when else would he have a moment like this after everything is revealed? 

jisoo: oh my god take your time these dry cookies can wait.

"why are you laughing at your phone is something funny?" wonwoo pouts, "i wanna laugh."

"my friends broke a carton of milk and they asked why i'm doing. so, i sent a photo of you and they're encouraging me to stay out with you longer." junhui laughs loudly, "they think they're match makers."

"how cute, i was just about to say i have to leave soon because i have a meeting at my fathers business tonight. we can do this more often like if you want?" wonwoo suggests while pulls his wallet from his back pocket, "going out and stuff."

"are you trying to ask me out on a date, wonwoo?" 

"numerous dates to be exact but yes." 

"I'd love to do that more often, going out and stuff." junhui says teasingly, "but let me pay this time, okay?"

wonwoo looks confused at the gesture and pushes his wallet deep into his pocket. 

"has anybody ever paid for you meal?" junhui questions curiously, "you look confused."

junhui takes a wad of cash he had gotten for doing seungkwan's biology project. it was money he kept around just incase he needed to buy a meal or two. it surprisingly has came in handy for once.

"no, usually when people find out who my family is and my jobs... they always make me pay." wonwoo admits with a frown and junhui just couldn't help but feel bad. he wonders who else takes advantage of wonwoo.. did he take advantage of his money when he was kyesang?

"now, you have somebody to pay for you. be thankful! we can leave now though, i think that'll be enough for the meal and tip." junhui smiles as he pats wonwoo's hand reassuringly.

junhui hoped that in the future, the very near future that he'll be able to say. 

"i'm not kyesang, i'm wen junhui and i think i have a stupid crush on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is hyungline ~ i think im gonna vary from wonhui to hyungline with each chapter?


	7. always will, always have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisoo gets the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhh ~ enjoy this is kinda long :-)

"hyeryung noona will you just take me to the makeup store today."

"i have practice after class you know that, jisoo."

"but! it's important!"

"why are you so interested in makeup all of a su-"

jisoo cuts her off mid sentence when he unzips half of his hoodie to his mid chest. the hickeys were starting to fade but the amount of them was the problem.

"jesus christ, jisoo. did you get jumped what the hell?" hyeryung gasps as she firmly holds onto his shoulder.

"no listen noo-"

"wait wait! did you fuck somebody?" hyeryung yells, "oh my god!"

"NOONA!" jisoo whines, "SERIOUSLY."

jisoo ducks his head at the sudden stares from passing people. why did he think hyeryung could help him? he could have just looked up a nearby store and guessed his skin tone. why didn't he just do that?

"sorry," she whispers quietly as she takes his hand to lead him out the building.

"i'll take you okay? it's just tell me how it happened okay and who with." hyeryung says with a smile, "i want all the details."

jisoo nods praying to god that giving her all the details would not make him cry. it's been a few days since that night and he hasn't spoke with jeonghan and seungcheol about it. they still show up to class and sometimes ask him questions about the lessons. he'll give them their notes and they'll thank him with red cheeks. 

junhui mentioned how he told them to stay away from jisoo and even though jisoo didn't want that exactly. he understands why junhui decided that for him.

"noona!" another voice calls when hyeryung has the door open for jisoo.

jisoo sees jeonghan and seungcheol running across the courtyard in full speed. if it wasn't for hyeryung standing in front of the door, they would have ran into the car. 

"what do you guys need? my notes since you skipped?" 

"no! we need to borrow ji." seungcheol pants, "we need him." 

jisoo closes his eyes tightly at the sound of their nickname for him. he refuses to cry over anything like this. 

"ji?" hyeryung repeats while looking at jisoo, "ji?"

"noona, it'll be quick. you have practice today don't you? let us take him home." jeonghan says, "please?"

"jisoo is that okay?" hyeryung questions softly as she holds his cheeks, "look at me and answer."

jisoo stiffens a nod before he slides out of the front seat, "it's okay, noona."

hyeryung eyes the two boys before she closes the passenger seats. jisoo knew that hyeryung had a class with jeonghan and seungcheol. but, jisoo has been friends with her since he moved to korea. she was obviously going to worry more about jisoo than the others. 

"okay, just call me if something happens.. or call junhui. be good you two, jisoo is like my brother. if you fuck with him, you're dead." hyeryung threatens before she pulls off in her car. 

jisoo swallows thickly when he turns on his heels to face jeonghan and seungcheol. their expressions went from wide smiles to similar frowns. 

"is it okay if we talk? we really don't want to force you into it.. it's just there's some missing pieces into what happened. we feel like shit, ji." jeonghan pouts as he tries to grab at jisoo's hand. 

jisoo retracts his hand out of the small grip that jeonghan had, "we can talk but please refrain from doing that and calling me ji. it really is annoying me." 

jisoo had to be strong. he had to show jeonghan and seungcheol that he could do better without them. yeah, they took his virginity and yes, they made him feel like he was on top the world. and yes he does have the biggest crushes on them! everything about that night was perfect for jisoo but something wasn't right for those two. jisoo was still hurt and he wouldn't be lying if he doesn't look at the hickeys and cry. 

"do you want to get lunch? i'll p-"

"i can pay but yeah we can get lunch." jisoo states, "lead me to your car."

jisoo wasn't the type to cut people off or bicker for no reason. he hated that he was being so standoffish to them because he really does like them. but, he can't let them win against him. 

"do you still need to get something for the you know.. hickeys?" seungcheol questions gently, "we have some makeup at our dorm if you want to change?"

"that'd be nice, they're kind of pissing me off everytime i look at them." jisoo mumbles, "it's kind of annoying."

"ah, i understand." jeonghan mumbles quietly, "i understand."

the car ride was near silent minus the slight humming of songs from the radio. jisoo could tell they were refraining from holding each other's hands. seungcheol's hands rested neatly between his thighs while jeonghan had both on the wheel.

"why aren't you guys holding each other's hands? you're dating right?" jisoo blurts as he leans up between the seats. 

"a-ah, yeah we are. but, we don't always hold hands." seungcheol stammers, "sometimes his hands get too hot." 

"oh, usually whenever i saw you guys on campus or even in class. you'd always hold hands and always kiss. you haven't done that in awhile what's going on?" jisoo asks teasingly, "do you feel like you did something wrong?" 

jeonghan's back tenses at jisoo's last words. jisoo watches as he pulls to the side of the road before hitting the hazard.

"jisoo, i can't do this anymore. i just can't okay?" jeonghan says, "can you just hear us out?"

"maybe." 

"well, you're in my car so you're either going to walk back to campus or listen." jeonghan sneers, "which one are we going to do?"

jisoo scoots back into the leather interior before crossing his arms. he narrows his eyes on jeonghan and seungcheol before he waits for them to talk. 

"listen, we like you a lot. we always have liked you a lot. the second you came to our school and you walked in our history class with that baby blue cardigan and ripped jeans we were hooked. but, like we said that night. you're too good for us, jisoo and you always will be." jeonghan says sadly with a pout, "seungcheol was a saint in my life and i'm still shocked everyday to wake up with him as mine."

"and, you think we wanted to leave you like that on purpose. jeonghan and i never would do that to you or anybody else." seungcheol mutters with sad eyes, "the reason we had to rush out of that hotel was because my grandma was sick." 

"she gets sick really easily and his mother had called him that morning around 4am. we didn't want to leave you but cheol had no way to get back home. so, i had to go with him and i know we should have left more on the note. but, we wanted to apologize." jeonghan explains with a frown, "we still feel like shit."

jisoo pouts as he watches jeonghan's comforting hand rub seungcheol's neck as tears start to fall down his cheeks. 

"i didn't kn-" 

"we know, we also know that your friend junhui really cares about you too. he told us to stay away and probably did the same thing to you.. right?" jeonghan questions.

"mhm, said you guys weren't good for me. it's just, i missed you guys and seeing these hickeys always made me cry. because i thought maybe i wasn't good enough for them? what did i do to scare them away?" 

"it wasn't that! the whole night was magical and we also want to apologize for taking your virginity and not making it pleasant?" seungcheol sniffles, "we really are sorry."

jisoo groans loudly because god damn it for junhui and his mouth. he lied to the two because he thought it'd be embarrassing to say he's 21 and has never slept with anybody. he didn't want the two to baby him for not being as active as they were.

"i didn't take my virginity that seriously and like yeah the whole being left was a dent to my self esteem." jisoo mumbles sadly, "it's just you guys have your thing and i don't want to intrude." 

"it's not intruding if we both like you and you like us. what is the problem?" seungcheol asks, "is it a problem for you?"

jisoo nods a little, "it's something new for me and i don't know if it'd be able to give the two of you what you need?"

jeonghan leans over to kiss jisoo's head with a soft peck, "we understand that it's something new and scary. so, how about we do this okay? we go on 3 dates and after the 3rd one you tell us what you want."

"oo that's a good idea, hani!" seungcheol boasts, "so smart."

"what if, what if i end up not dating you too? will we still be friends?" jisoo questions with a slight frown. 

even if this didn't turn out well or jisoo realizes he has feelings for somebody else. he'd still love to be best friends with them. 

"oh god you're so cute, even after all of this we can still be friends. we'll be best friends, you'll always be our ji." jeonghan says with a smile as he tussles jisoo's hair a bit. 

jisoo scrunches his nose at the sincerity of jeonghan's touch. he hopes that the two didn't see his flushed cheeks. jisoo falls back into the leather seats as he watches the two in front reconnect their hands. he blushes when he feels seungcheol's hand on his thigh. 

"do you want to stop at your dormitory first?" seungcheol asks, "i know we suggested our place but you'd like your own clothes right?"

"yeah, that'd be the best but.." jisoo mumbles, "i forgot me and jihoon were suppose to have a movie marathon tonight."

"who's jihoon?" jeonghan questions looking in the rearview mirror.

"he's my best friend after junhui? well all my friends are my best friends but jihoon and junhui are the ones who know me the best." jisoo explains, "it's like j cubed!"

"j cubed? you're so cute." seungcheol laughs, "but okay, we can plan a date a different time. promise?"

"promise." jisoo says with a smile.

the two drive jisoo all the way back to his dormitory and even walk him back to his dorm. they both give him a tight hug while waiting for jihoon to answer. 

"jisoo hyun-"

"lee jihoon!" jeonghan says with a smug grin, "i didn't know you guys were friends."

"i told you that i was friends with him what do you mean?" jisoo asks confusingly, "did you not listen?" 

"jisoo hyung we're in the same class that's why!" jihoon blurts, "come on, the popcorn is gonna get cold."

"oh, okay bye guys!" jisoo says with a smile. 

jeonghan and seungcheol both press a small kiss to their cheeks before waving goodbye. jisoo tries not to think too deep into why jihoon closed the door with a scowl.

"did you forgive them?" jihoon mumbles as he returns back into the kitchen.

"kind of? they explained everything and we all talked. we agreed to try and go out on three dates and see what happens. are you mad?" jisoo questions

jisoo knew that jihoon alongside with junhui would be mad at him if he forgave the two. but, jisoo felt himself caring more about jihoon's thoughts. he knew that jihoon was the one who wiped his tears when he came back from junhui's room.   
he was the one who would comfort jisoo the best he could even when jisoo knows skinship isn't his exact favorite. 

"why are you asking if i'm mad... mad that you forgave them? or made you let me leave this stupid popcorn to get cold?" jihoon scowls as he crumbles a kernel in his fists. 

"both." 

"no, i just want you.. to be okay. and yes, i am mad because this popcorn was so good. i waited for you! you did me this dirty, hyung." jihoon groans as he pops another bag of popcorn into the microwave. 

"ah, i'm sorry i was trying to talk to hyeryung noona about getting me makeup for these." jisoo says while unzipping his hoodie, "they're unbearable."

"you're an idiot, why didn't you just ask me? hold on." 

jisoo watches as jihoon disappears into the bathroom and comes back with two mirrors and a handful of makeup.

"I forgot you wear makeup ah," jisoo mumbles absentmindedly. 

"i don't know how you forgot, hyung. you take my makeup off all the time for me whenever i'm tired." jihoon says while uncapping the concealer with his teeth.

"but first, jihoonie get the popcorn and i can set up the movies. you can cover up my hickeys while we watch movies okay? i want to be comfortable when i have your cold fingers on my neck." jisoo says as he holds the bundle of dvds.

jisoo agrees as he goes to retrieve the fresh bag of popcorn and begins to replace the older one. jisoo unboxes the first movie, spirited away which happened to be one of jisoo's favorites.

"you want to watch my favorite first?" jisoo calls out, "really?"

"didn't know if you'd be upset or not still. also, i love it too just cause we watched it so much." jihoon replies as he carries in the popcorn and beer.

"ah! beer too? you really know how to swoon a guy," jisoo coos as he pinches at jihoon's cheek. 

"pinch my cheek again and you'll cover your own hickeys." jihoon says teasingly as he gets the concealer out again. 

jisoo throws a few blankets over the two before starting the movie. the both of them crack open their beers for clinking the cans. 

"do your doing, hoonie." jisoo says as he sneaks into their couch cushions.

jisoo finds it a bit distracting to watch the movie with jihoon's slender fingers tracing his chest. his cold movements were quick but they felt slow dragging across his taunt skin. 

"you okay? are you getting hot? your cheeks are red." jihoon mumbles under the audio of the movie.

"i'm fine, it's probably just the beer." 

jisoo didn't even realize how nice jihoon looked today. he was in his usual causal wear, he didn't even realize that jihoon was wearing his flannel. 

it was teal and purple, it just fit him so perfectly and he had the sleeves rolled up. he wore a black hat tucking his blonde hair back out of his face and his silver circular glasses. 

he was barefaced, his lips were extra pink and plump. jisoo assumed he ate something spicy today because his lips are never usually like this. 

"d-d-ddid you eat something spicy today?" jisoo stutters as jihoon continues to rub his skin tenderly.

"yeah, junhui made us eat dakbal today and we did bets on who could eat the spiciest ones. soonyoung started crying but he won." jihoon explains when his hands finally ungrip his body.

"did he really? soonyoung isn't the best with spicy food." 

"either are you, hyung." jihoon laughs as he sets the concealer onto the coffee table.

jihoon pulls the covers over the two of them as he sits down near jisoo. 

"so what are you going to do with those two.. are you going to date?" jihoon asks 

"uh, i'm not sure honestly. sometimes, i think maybe they're too good for me. jeonghan is an heir, jihoonie and seungcheol i think is working with jeonghan now. so they're successful and i'm just me." jisoo pouts sadly as he leans deeper into the cushions.

"shut up,"

"what? what did i do?" jisoo whines, "hoonie." 

"you're not just you. those two, they're kind of different. they're funny and nice but they're a handful. don't say that you're just you, when you're so much more than that."

"really? you think so?" jisoo asks softly to him, "you think that highly of me?"

jihoon scoots closer to lay his head into the dip of jisoo's neck. jisoo feels the familiar cold touch of jihoon's fingers grab his hands. 

"always have." jihoon mumbles with a sincere smile, "always will."

"ah, lee jihoon. you are truly one cool guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you think jeonghan acted that way when he saw jihoon was jisoo's roommate! how will their dates go? who knows! and hyeryung is kisum!
> 
> also: the outfit that jihoon is described wearing is from 3/30/17... he looks so damn good
> 
> also: next is going to be wonwoo's chapter :-)


	8. got a secret, can you keep it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some secrets pour out and some people can't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a side note:
> 
> there's sex in this chapter towards the end! i am the least experience person with sex, so if it's trash! i tried! that's all i can say. And if you're uncomfortable with it, you can skip it and still understand the plot!

"do you know jihoon?" jeonghan asks drawing wonwoo from his assignments.

"well, he's friends with junhui."

"who?"

"junhui, the guy i told you about like two weeks ago." wonwoo says with a frown, "why don't you listen to me, hyung?"

"i listen! it's just sometimes i forget but you know lee jihoon." jeonghan says as he sticks a lollipop in his mouth.

"oh yeah, his dad is like a vocal coach to artists and composer and his mom owns a dance studio right? teaches idols and what not." wonwoo mummers as he scribbles down more notes.

"yeah! that jihoon is friends with junhui and jisoo. isn't that weird? i thought their family moved to la or something." jeonghan says with a grin, "he's cute now."

"he's always been cute you ass," wonwoo retorts, "why do you think he didn't tell his friends?"

"not sure, they're all middle class i think minus minghao who has 3 sugar daddies. maybe he didn't want to be better than anybody?"

wonwoo grew up around jihoon since they're same aged friends and both have money. he used to hate hanging out with them because we were too ''flashy'' for him.

wonwoo liked jihoon because he was serious but also funny and nice to be around. he hasn't seen jihoon in a few years but he wouldn't mind hanging out with him again.

"you should go see what he's up too, he always nice to me but he likes you more than me." jeonghan pouts, "probably because you're both born in 96."

"or cause you always teased him and made him act all cute."

"he's always been cute! you're right, i can't lie to you." jeonghan coos as he collects his stuff before pinching wonwoo's cheeks goodbye.

wonwoo decides maybe to take the offer on seeing jihoon again because he did miss being around him. wonwoo decides to use his best resource and DM him on instagram.

_**jeon_ww: hi jihoon idk if you remember me bc the last time we saw each other was before we went into puberty meet me at starbucks lets catch up :-)** _

wonwoo grabs his bag before exiting his dorm. he hoped that jihoon might give him a chance and won't stand him up. the starbucks on campus wasn't that far from the dorms so wonwoo could walk on foot. he liked observing everything and admiring nature anytime he could.

wonwoo felt a small familiar buzz coming from his phone, unlocking the screen he sees a message from jihoon.

**_leewoozi: where the fuck are you ive been here for 10 minutes_ **

wonwoo can't help but smile as he opens the starbucks door to see jihoon discreetly sitting in the corner with coffee. he wore an all black entire with a matching black cap and too big of a black bomber jacket.

"jihooni-"

"call me jihoonie and we will honestly fight here." jihoon groans as he sets his phone down on the small table.

"nothing has changed." wonwoo smiles as he joins jihoon, "minus your wardrobe and your hair is blonde again?"

"yea, one of my friends think i look better with it so.. i dyed it for him." jihoon mumbles as he tangles his fingers together.

"how cute," wonwoo coos, "ah, i missed you!"

"yeah, sorry for falling off the earth or whatever but that lifestyle isn't exactly for me?" jihoon mumbles quietly.

"what do you mean lifestyle?"

"flashy clothes and parties with alcohol from different countries. the hookups, the loads of money and fancy cars." jihoon explains, "it just could never be my thing."

wonwoo nods, "it isn't my thing necessarily either, more like a destiny?"

"destiny," jihoon scoffs as he sips his drinks, "that's a good word for it."

"you agree though right? i can't avoid my fathers line of work since i am the eldest and it's something i'll have to take upon. it's just, something that i have to do." wonwoo sighs, "something i can't ignore."

"i can ignore it the best i can," jihoon half sings, "have been for the past 7 years."

"do your friends know? who you are? jeonghan hyung said he sa-"

"no, they don't know and i don't want you to ruin it for me." jihoon sneers, "wonwoo, i worked too hard to even keep this up. i don't want them to treat me any differently."

"what do you mean? i don't understand why it's such a big deal to tell your friends that you're an heir. you can always go back to no-"

"no, i can't go back to normal. i know my friends won't treat me completely different if i do tell them. i know they're not the type to take advantage of me and my money. it's just, it's comfortable the way we don't have a system." jihoon explains so fast it's hard to hear, "like they don't have to feel as if i am better than them."

wonwoo nods, "you're afraid they'll treat you even the slightest bit different. you like the comfort of being the same as them."

"exactly! it's not like i am completely lying. i work and i pay for most of my stuff and i pay for their foods and gifts sometimes. it's just, i want to keep this secret."

"are you ever going to let them meet your mom and dad? you've been friends with junhui and jisoo hyung since they moved to seoul. you're like family to them." wonwoo pouts, "they love you."

"how do you know so much?" jihoon mumbles with a pout. wonwoo thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but jihoon seemed to be blushing.

"junhui talks highly about you, and jeonghan said jisoo spoke about you a little over their date last week. they say you're family, you did everything for them."

wonwoo knew a little about jihoon and how junhui came to seoul. he knew how jihoon helped junhui get accepted into university and paid for his dorm with seungkwan for his first two semesters. jihoon paid for his meal tickets for the whole year.

wonwoo knew jihoon was sensitive and has a soft heart. he knew it was jihoon when junhui said he'd wake up with new clothes in the living room. jihoon likes to not be flashy so the gesture just screamed something he'd do.

"they're so embarrassing.. they shouldn't go around talking about me like that." jihoon groans as he downs the last of his coffee.

"they love you, jihoonie! let them show you how much they love you from time to time." wonwoo grins as he leans over to pat jihoon's flushed cheek.

"stop caressing my cheek like that," jihoon frowns as he stands up, "if you aren't gonna order any type of drink. do you wanna walk somewhere?"

wonwoo nods, "okay, do you want to go to the park?"

jihoon agrees as he puts his wallet into his coat pocket. the two push their chairs in before exiting the shop. wonwoo holds the door open for jihoon to squeeze in front of him.

"wh- jihoon? wonwoo?"

wonwoo pivots to see a pouty and confused junhui standing behind the starbucks door. jisoo is quietly standing behind junhui just as puzzled.

"ah, junhui! jisoo h-hyung," jihoon stammers.

"what are you guys doing? together?" jisoo asks curiously, "do you hang out?"

"no... ah... well-"

"he-he is helping me with my homework remember?" jihoon blurts with a smile, "we were trying to help each other out."

"where is your backpack, jihoon?" jisoo questions with crossed arms, "you're a shitty liar."

"jihoon, just tell them." wonwoo mutters with a sigh, "please."

"tell us what?" junhui asks with furrowed brows, "lee jihoon."

jihoon pulls his hat up to card through his blonde hair anxiously, "ah,"

"just, just. tell us later okay? i don't exactly know what you're going to say but i am in a good mood and want coffee. we can all hang out, just wait for us okay?" jisoo says with a soft smile.

jihoon looks up at wonwoo with a sad look when the two go inside of starbucks.

"why'd you... throw me out under the bus like that?" jihoon groans, "i just told you i didn't wan-"

"i think i really like junhui, and you're one of his best friends. i want.. you to be honest with him because he deserves it. and jisoo, he deserves it also." wonwoo explains as he rocks on his heels, "plus, keeping up a secret like this for 7 years has to be tiring."

"you like my best friend and all of a sudden want to dictate my life?" jihoon snaps with arched brows.

"no!" wonwoo blurts, "jesus christ why are you so defensive? it's just, i want junhui to know all the truth."

"ah just shut up," jihoon groans as he slides his cap back on.

wonwoo rolls his eyes as the two come back out with coffees in their hands. jihoon walks alongside jisoo while wonwoo stays back with junhui.

"what is jihoon gonna tell us?" junhui asks as he sips his coffee.

"that's something he shou-"

"he's the heir of the one guy who trains the idols... right?" junhui says softly, "isn't he?"

wonwoo cocks his head confusingly as he stops in front of junhui. the other stares at him with soft eyes and no sight of anger anywhere. his expression was just with pure love for his friend.

"i found out like two years ago... i was just waiting for him to say something. i always wondered where he always had money and never wanted us to go to his house for holidays." junhui laughs, "and a girl in my class was in shock that i was best friends with the lee jihoon."

wonwoo grins this time, "you're a good friend."

"it has to be touchy for him, he isn't like you. he isn't open with his success and family. i am assuming you guys know each other.. jisoo doesn't know yet. i hope he tells jisoo soon just cause i know he likes him."

"he likes jisoo?" wonwoo gasps as he looks towards the other two.

wonwoo didn't even realize the sincerity in jihoon's eyes when he looked at jisoo. the height difference was already cute but the way jihoon couldn't stop smiling was precious.

his cheeks were rosy with every glance that jisoo threw his way. his thumbs twiddled constantly along with rocking on his heels. jihoon was beyond smitten and wonwoo loved it.

"they're cute aren't they?" junhui grins as he throws his arm around wonwoo's shoulder.

"it's really cute."

junhui nods, "that's why i'm hoping that thing with jeonghan and seungcheol goes south.. jihoon wants jisoo to be happy. he's happy with jihoon, so why waste it on those two assholes."

"no offense," junhui says quickly with a small smile, "they are your friends and everything."

"oh no, they can be assholes. i totally agree, i hope jihoon is honest about it all soon." wonwoo claims as he steps a little closer to junhui.

"how long had he been well lying?" junhui questions as he sips his drink. his already red lips were shiny now and wonwoo really wanted to die. he wanted to pull junhui by his broad shoulders and kiss him hard.

"if you wanna kiss me just do so~" junhui half sings as he was now standing in front of wonwoo.

wonwoo blinks fast as he realized he was dazed out by staring at junhui's shiny red lips. junhui pushed his beige hood down showing every beauty edge of his face. wonwoo could see his beauty moles and his clear smooth tan skin and wonwoo felt himself feel faint.

"wah, i took that leap of faith and was shot down." junhui whines as he stops his foot childishly, "how hur-"

wonwoo moves forward to slide his arms around junhui's lower back. it was hard to get a good grip with the amount of cloth from his hoodie. but he felt the heat of junhui's body through his quickly.

junhui's forehead fell to wonwoo's softly and their air was heavy. it felt as if the two weren't even outside, just the two of them in their own world. wonwoo tilts a little to press a quick kiss on junhui's lips.

"i did it," he mumbles as he kisses junhui's chocolates tasting lips, "happy?"

"mhm..mhm." junhui mumbles as he uses his hands to cup around wonwoo's jaw. junhui pulls him closer to kiss him harder than he had done before.

wonwoo's chest felt tight with how hard junhui was pressing into him. he could feel the panting from junhui and even some small whines. he jumps when junhui bites onto his lower lip, junhui lets out a high breathy whines, why was he so cute?

"jesus fuck, can you guys stop!?" jihoon yells, "get a room! we're in public."

"ah, uh," junhui stammers, "d-do you want to go get a room?"

wonwoo nods a bit too fast and he hoped he wasn't blushing too bad when junhui pulled him off. he mumbled something about his car not being too far and that they could go to his apartment.

wonwoo wasn't exactly nervous because he wasn't a virgin. he's had sex with women and men before and he wasn't usually shy about it. but, junhui is a whole different story just from how whiney he can get.

wonwoo has never met somebody like junhui, he's unpredictable like a sudden storm. wonwoo wants to get to know every crease of junhui and know his body like a map. he was shy because he really did care for junhui, as if he's known him his entire life.

the drive felt like years, junhui's long and nimble fingers kept digging into wonwoo's thighs. he couldn't stop groaning into the delicate touch, he was thankful they were in closed areas.

the two hold hands as they practically speed to junhui's floor. junhui made sure that seungkwan went to hansol's for the day. he almost breaks his door down and locks it quickly before pushing wonwoo to the wall.

"you're so fucking hot," junhui groans as he kisses wonwoo so hard it's almost painful. he can feel his teeth, his tongue and everything in between. he didn't exactly mind cause shit, it's wen junhui.

throughout the kissing, wonwoo could feel junhui's semi hard cock through his pants. they rocked together even brushing their cocks together getting a whine out of wonwoo.

"ahhh, s-so cute." junhui groans as he repeats the action of grinding their cocks together. if he kept doing this, wonwoo would come in his pants right there. his cock was a nice mix of thick and long and wonwoo loved it.

arousal was pooling quickly in wonwoo's stomach. when they pulled apart, he jumps when he feels junhui's hands kneading deeply into his ass.

"w-we can't fuck out here, won. seungkwan will kill me if we g-get cum on the wood flooring."

"of course it's a nice w-wood." wonwoo stammers as junhui leads him to his actual dorm room.

wonwoo doesn't shy away from address the second they close the door. he stands naked and exposed for junhui, with his cock curved to his tummy aching painfully.

"shit, you got undressed fast." junhui says in awe, "do you want me to suck your cock? i don't have a gag reflex."

wonwoo groans as he points towards the floor, "knees now."

junhui smiles cutely before he gets eye to eye level with wonwoo's cock. he kisses softly at the pale skin and nips it till he gets to the hipbones. wonwoo is memorized by junhui's lips marking him up.

he doesn't give wonwoo a warning when he takes all of his cock in this throat. wonwoo almost falls when his cock hits the back of junhui's throat.

"oh god, b-baby." wonwoo stutters as he cards his hands through junhui's black locks, "s-so good. you're doing so good."

wonwoo smirks at the vibrations coming from junhui's threat. he has a praise kink and wonwoo will have to pick up on that later. he thrusts slowly testing if junhui was okay with it.

he grins when he feels junhui pat approval before he starts fucking his throat at a faster pace. the vibrations of junhui's moans and the warmth of his mouth was a little too much.

"c-can i cum, baby? is it okay if i cum?"

he feels a scratch in his thigh similar to a check mark before he fucks a little faster in his throat. his thrusts were becoming erratic when he cums down junhui's throat.

junhui couldn't it get it all down his throat when he pulled wonwoo's dick out his mouth. he uses his thumb to scoop the remaining cum into his lips sucking loudly.

"god, and you told me i was hot?" wonwoo groans as he helps junhui undress quickly.

wonwoo's senses were on fire from the oversensitivity and the pleasure of just seeing junhui lay naked out for him and only him to see.

"what do you wanna do, handsome?"

"kinda wanna fuck you." wonwoo mummers as he trails his fingers up junhui's thigh watching him shake.

"think you can do it after already cumming?" junhui asks with a lace of worry, "don't want you to strain yourself."

"or you just want to fuck me,"

"that too." junhui admits shamelessly as he sits up.

"next time okay, sweetheart?"

"i-i like when you call me that," junhui says with a smile and kisses wonwoo quickly and softly, "also, i'm already prepped! i fingered myself before leaving with jisoo just cause i had a feeling i'd see you again. or, I'd fuck myself with a dildo or something."

wonwoo almost choked when he watches junhui quickly get on his hands and knees showing his fluttering hole. he was prepared and wonwoo was ecstatic. he even wiggles his butt cutely before wonwoo grips his hips almost tightly.

"ooo, i love being manhandled." junhui groans as wonwoo licks a striped up his ass. he almost falls into wonwoo's grip when he continues to tease his hole. wonwoo wanted to keep it interesting, keep him on his toes.

"lube and a condom please." wonwoo says as he holds his hand out for it leaving his hole wet and open for him.

"so polite even during sex," junhui laughs as he hands wonwoo what he asked for. even in this situation, his laugh was as beautiful and airy as always.

wonwoo has never gotten his dick prepared this fast for anybody but seeing junhui practically start rutting against his bedsheets. he couldn't keep him waiting, he liked to be dominant but he wasn't that mean.

"do you want to be fucked on your hands and knees or do you want to ride me?"

"ride, wanna see your face when i sit this ass on your dick. wanna see you... watch me fuck myself on your d-dick." junhui groans as he watches wonwoo sit against the headboard.

and, junhui doesn't waste his time grabbing onto wonwoo's dick. the wait of seeing junhui lower himself lower and lower was a pain. wonwoo feels almost breathless whenever junhui is fully seated.

"how does my ass feel?" junhui says quietly barely a whisper.

"so fucking t-tight, you said you prepped yourself." wonwoo grunts as he grabs at junhui's hips, digging his blunt nails into the flesh as junhui fucking clenches.

he doesn't give wonwoo a warning before he starts fucking himself on wonwoo's cock. wonwoo is beyond breathless watching junhui bounce up and down on his cock.

"a-mam i making you feel good? like a good boy right?" junhui moans as he continues to grind and bounce. wonwoo's eyes find it hard to stay open with the pleasure of junhui was bringing.

"yea, a r-really good boy." wonwoo stammers as he rocks forward into junhui's bouncing. wonwoo thought maybe it'd be time to help junhui out. the thrusts come out more forceful then he intended but the moans he was getting was beyond amazing.

"y-you're so fucking big oh my godohmygod won-wonwoo." junhui says as wraps his arms around wonwoo's shoulders as he fucks into him.

still a bit sensitive from his first orgasm, his thrusts started to become erratic and he felt junhui clenching more knowing he was close. junhui's clammy hands grab at wonwoo's cheeks kissing him hard and sloppily.

"y-you're doing so well, junhui. i a-am so lucky," wonwoo says between kisses.

""w-wo-wonwoo i-is it okay if i cum? please, you'll say i've been good right? a good boy? your good boy?" junhui whines as he holds tighter onto wonwoo's shoulders.

"yeah go ahead, cum for me baby."

junhui clenches hard before cumming thick ropes on the two of them. wonwoo's chest is warm from the cum but he continues to thrust until he reaches his bliss.

the two hold each other tightly before junhui starts to take himself off of wonwoo's dick. he takes off the condom and even cleans themselves up. junhui offers some clothes to wonwoo before changing himself.

the two, now cleaned and dress go back into the living room. junhui offers to make lunch and wonwoo smiles and agrees. but, something now just wasn't settling right with him.

"junhui, can i ask you something?"

"yeah, hold on!"

wonwoo nods as he watches junhui go into the kitchen and he looks to see junhui's phone next to his hip. the phone buzzes softly on the couch with a new message.

**_xxx_daddyluvsyou: kyesang where are you? :(_ **

wonwoo feels his heart feel heavy as he sees another message come in with the name, " _kyesang_." and the similar user name. was junhui really the... kyesang he had spoke with before?

"what's up, wonwoo?" junhui asks coming into the living room with a smile.

"are... are you really kyesang from the... sugar daddy app?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IT HAPPENED! CRAZY! 
> 
> sorry for the late update :( tryna finish up my first year of college and what not no biggie. but it's almost summer which means more updating!!


	9. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui is trying to deal with missing wonwoo.

it had been a week since wonwoo found out the big secret of kyesang. he hasn't contacted junhui since and junhui couldn't be mad. he wouldn't even contact himself if he was in wonwoo's position.

seungkwan and hansol kept trying to reassure to junhui that it was okay. but, it wasn't cause he lied to somebody who he really cared about. wonwoo was like a cool breeze on a dry summer day. he was refreshing and everything junhui wanted.

"have you spoke to wonwoo at all?" joshua asks minghao.

minghao offered to take joshua and junhui out to lunch. he knew about the situation and junhui's funk and wanted to get him out of it.

"nope, but i have talked with mingyu." minghao says with a mouth full of fries.

"really? what'd he say?" junhui asks gripping onto the edge of the table. 

"he just kind of said that wonwoo has been in his apartment for the past week. he'll eat whatever is left for him and shower when he needs to but that's about it." minghao mumbles, "he's really beaten up about it." 

"i feel like shit... i should have just said it and have been honest from the jump... it was so selfish. he just made me feel so happy." junhui says with a frown because wonwoo didn't deserve this. 

junhui can imagine wonwoo laying in his crumpled white sheets with his glasses low on his nose. he'd probably be reading or writing his feelings. from what junhui knew about him, he wasn't the type to cry about this unlike junhui. 

"it's a tricky thing... you weren't obligated to tell him in my mind." minghao says as he flicks a fry end at joshua, "because you didn't issue a relationship over the app."

"you accepted the money and grew a friendship. and sometimes, you had phone sex. if it was more of a boyfriend type of relationship, then i'd say you fucked up." minghao states, "you didn't need to tell him." 

"minghao has a point.. but he can also be upset about being lied too. even if you weren't obligated to tell him, people can still be upset about being lied too." jisoo mumbles, "it's a tricky situation.

"who are you telling, hyung." junhui groans as he leans his head against the table. he just wanted to know how wonwoo was doing. 

"also mingyu said something about jeonghan wanting to speak with you." minghao blurts, "he's really pissed." 

"yeah, on our date the other day he tried to get me to invite you... i didn't obviously because it's not our situation to step in." 

"he's so fucking anno-"

"annoying? thanks junhui really appreciate it." a voice says from behind him.

junhui turns to see jeonghan sitting next to him with a creepy smile. it wasn't a greeting or warm smile, it looked painful. 

"how in gods name did you know i was here?" junhui asks, "stalker much?"

"minghao and mingyu share each other's location and you guys are with each other all the time. do the math, jun." jeonghan snaps, "not that hard."

"still, that's a bit stalkerish." junhui retorts with a frown, "don't ya think?"

"doesn't matter to me, are you guys gonna do okay without junhui for a little? we just wanna talk." jeonghan asks with a smile, "is that okay?"

"jeonghan, dude seriously don't do a thing to him." jisoo sneers with furrowed brows, "swear to god, don't hurt him."

"i promise baby, he'll be okay." jeonghan says softly as he kisses jisoo's hand before grabbing junhui's collar.

junhui stables out of the restaurant behind jeonghan because god forbid he takes him slowly without making a scene. junhui had disgusting feeling of deja vu when he sees seungcheol in the drivers seat. 

"got him, cheol!" jeonghan sing songs as he opens the door for junhui to crawl into. 

"he didn't put up a fight, that's surprising of him?" seungcheol says to jeonghan when he gets into the passenger seat.

junhui groans just cause why would he put up a fight where he knew this was going? it was about wonwoo, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later with these two. 

"your new hair looks nice by the way, who did it?" junhui mummers as he realizes jeonghan's used to be hazelnut brown hair was a platinum blonde. 

"wonwoo, he dyes hair whenever he gets sad. thanks though." jeonghan says with a pained expression, "hurt like a bitch but cheol likes it." 

seungcheol nods as he rubs the top of jeonghan's head with free hand. junhui hated to admit how perfect those two were for each other. 

"don't try and scam your way out of this with your handsome face, asshole." jeonghan states, "we are still mad as fuck at you."

"how is he?" 

"what! no! no! you don't deserve to know how he is!" seungcheol barks as he suddenly slams hard his breaks. junhui rocks forward a little into jeonghan's seat. 

he didn't realize that seungcheol wasn't tryna be a dick, he just almost ran a red light on accident. 

"why don't i deserve to know? i wasn't trying to hurt him and steal his money..." junhui explains, "as kyesang i don't even remember the last time he paid for something." 

"wonwoo is sensitive and you took control of that. if you knew who he was... why didn't you just say it from the jump?" jeonghan asks.

"we first got introduced at that party where you guys fucked ji-"

"don't talk about our shitty mistakes, talk about you!" seungcheol says with a frown. 

"and i realized who he was... but you really think i wanted to let my dirty secrets out on the table like that?" junhui states as he leans against the car window, "he was untouchable for me."

"i didn't think... we'd ever get this far or be as close as we were." junhui laughs, "wonwoo, you guys know how he is. he's smart and he's sensitive, he's weird as fuck and a very sweet boy." 

"and he really was into you dude... he was like how aladdin was when he met jasmine and told the genie about her. he kept going on and on about your eyes." seungcheol groans. 

"the day you came over to threaten us... the first thing he said when you left after your date was "damn his eyes are even prettier in the daytime." and he didn't stop for hours." jeonghan laughs with a wide smile. 

junhui couldn't help but blush because wonwoo rarely told him stuff like this. he'd tell him that junhui needs to stop being so "damn pretty" all the time. he was learning so much about him when he hurt him the most. 

"the reason why, we have you here is that yes. you hurt him and we really want to kick your ass. but, we know wonwoo would hate us if we did." jeonghan says, "we want to take him to akita for an early birthday present since my father has a resort down there." 

a fucking resort. who can say that their parents own a resort in a different country? junhui was in awe of how easily that whole explanation came out of jeonghan's mouth.

"he's always wanted to learn how to snowboard and we found out you know how too. we don't usually do this." seungcheol says as they finally pull up to their dormitory. 

"but, we were already planning to take jisoo with us for another date. jihoon is friends with wonwoo you know that. we'd probably invite the rest of the guys to to come?" jeonghan suggests, "we wanna make the most of it."

"and also, you could come because we know no matter how mad wonwoo is. he wants to see you." seungcheol sighs as he removed his keys from the ignition.

"is he upstairs?" junhui asks softly, he wasn't ready to confront wonwoo. he wasn't ready to see how sad he had looked like everybody was saying. 

"no, he's out with vernon, chan and seungkwan. he's taken a liking to those two, you might have some competition." jeonghan says teasingly, "come upstairs though. we wanna talk more."

junhui sighs as he follows the two up to their dorm. it was weird to be in their dorm without wonwoo, it was weird to not even see wonwoo for this long. 

"also, just a question is jisoo interested in anybody?" seungcheol asks as he points at a chair for junhui to sit in. 

junhui takes the sit right next to jeonghan as seungcheol takes two beers out of the fridge. junhui mouths a barely audible thank you as he cracks it open on the countertop. 

"uh, are your dates not going well with him?" junhui asks while taking a small sip. 

"we've been on two and he always has fun but he seems like he found his forever lover. we obviously don't mind because we just wanted him to rest it out with us. we want him to be happy." jeonghan says softly, "he really deserves it." 

"sometimes we wonder how somebody as angelic as jisoo, is your best friend." seungcheol retorts.

"what the fuck does that mean?!" junhui groans, "seriously what the hell!" 

"we think jihoon likes him... even though we haven't seen them together. and also, wonwoo told us that he likes him." jeonghan explains, "so, we're gonna try and get them together in akita." 

"that's really nice of you guys.. weren't you guys in love with him?" 

"how can you not love him? he's jisoo and everything great in the world. he's like a baby that you want to take care of! don't you agree?" seungcheol asks as he chugs the last of his beer. 

"yeah... i mean i guess. but, he doesn't know that jihoon likes him so don't make it obvious." junhui threatens, "he's tryna find himself." 

"of course! you gotta stop acting like a watchdog all the time. jisoo is an adult, not a baby." jeonghan sighs as he empties out the beer.

"shut up, you know why i act the way i do. everybody loves jisoo and i'll do whatever i can to make sure he isn't upset." junhui claims, "so when are we going to japan?"

"probably whenever wonwoo wants to go? we were planning to go in a few weeks." 

"okay... will you tell him i'll be there? i don't want to ruin anything for him." junhui mumbles, "it is his gift for his birthday."

"we'll tell him and if he even tries to deny that he wants to go and to see you. we'll just take him anyway. he might be mad but it's obvious he misses you." seungcheol says, "even if i don't understand why."

"cheol, tone it down okay? this is for wonwoo." jeonghan says as he grabs seungcheol's hand in his. 

"can you guys take me back to my dormitory? being here without wonwoo and being with you two is driving me insane." 

"sounds good to me," seungcheol says while grabbing his car keys. 

junhui follows the two to the front door to be greeted with wonwoo standing there. his circular frames were balancing on the bridge of his nose as he was on his knees.

junhui saw his book bag and some grocery bags near the door. seungkwan, hansol and chan were waiting beside him talking quietly. wonwoo was wearing a red flannel that was too big for him underneath a cozy baby blue jean jacket. 

his hair was black and freshly cut and he looked so good. junhui wanted to kiss him and card his fingers through his new hair for hours. 

"uh," wonwoo mumbles as he stands up dusting his pants, "i-i lost my keys."

"yeah, i know. you left them here you idiot." seungcheol laughs as he holds the door open.

"w-what are you doing here?" wonwoo asks quietly towards junhui.

"they k-kinda kidnapped me." junhui stammers, "it was against my will."

"oh..." wonwoo says barely audible and junhui felt so sad. 

"seungkwan, and hansol. will you take me home? please." junhui begs, "oh my god please." 

"yeah, chan are you okay staying here? we can always come back here, chan." seungkwan asks softly. 

"wait no, hansol you stay here." wonwoo pipes up, "chan, you could leave if you'd like or stay."

"is it okay if i stay with hyung, seungkwan?" hansol asks, "is that okay?"

"yeah that's fine, come on chan!" seungkwan says with a smile. chan nods as he takes the younger's hand. 

"oh, okay. bye guys, bye wonwoo." junhui stammers, "y-your haircut looks really good!!" 

"oh thanks! you just look good." wonwoo blurts, "bye!"

junhui flushes at the compliment as seungkwan drags him downstairs. wonwoo still thinks he looks good and that's all that matters to him. 

"hey i don't exactly know what happened but, wonwoo told us we're going to japan soon?" seungkwan asks as he continues to lead him downstairs. 

"it's for his birthday."

"and he's okay with you going? does he know?" chan asks, "he's really torn up about this."

"he'll know soon enough but enough talk about this! we're going on a free trip to Japan! what the fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're going to akita! crazy!

**Author's Note:**

> probably smut mentioned later in the series and if you're not ok with that that's totally okay it won't be hella smut or anything and it'll be awhile later! this is going to be out my comfort zone but im excited 
> 
> also: kyesang is junhui's screenname like his fake name


End file.
